L'étoile du bonheur
by Mad'Girl 17
Summary: Dans une nouvelle ère où Voldemort n'est plus, nos trois héros ont choisi leurs voix et semblent promus à un avenir paisible. Mais le destin d'Hermione Granger va vite se mêler à celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et à la mystérieuse quête qu'il mène. Qui est donc cette petite fille qui hante les nuits de Drago Malfoy ? Et pourquoi notre trio souhaite l'aider à tous pris ?
1. Prologue

**Je ne suis pas très douée pour les présentations mais ceux qui ont déjà lu quelques uns de mes OS me connaissent peut-être un peu. L'idée c'est que je revient aujourd'hui avec une fiction, longue. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre exactement, mes elle ne sera pas en dessous de 25 chapitres, vous voilà prévenus. Je vous laisse donc avec ce court prologue, bonne lecture :) !**

 **Oh, j'allais oublier... L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule la trame de l'histoire est à moi.**

* * *

 _La vie est faite de choix : Oui ou non. Continuer ou abandonner. Se relever ou rester à terre. Certains choix comptent plus que d'autres : aimer ou haïr. Être un héros ou un lâche. Se battre ou se rendre. Vivre ou mourir. Je vais le répéter une dernière fois, pour ceux qui en douteraient encore... La vie est faite de choix. Vivre ou mourir, le choix le plus important, mais la décision nous appartient rarement. ~ **Grey's Anatomy**_

Prologue : Vivre ou mourir

C'était un de ces longs soirs de novembre où le vent sifflait au dehors, faisant virevolter les feuilles mortes dans les rues goudronnées de Londres. La lune, perchée au dessus de tout, entre deux nuages, éclairait faiblement la ville de ces pâles lueurs grises, tandis que des ombres dansaient sur les murs, parcouraient les rues et rampaient hors des flaques d'eau pour venir effrayer un chat qui passait par là.

Autant de détails qu'un homme tel que celui qui passait en ce moment même dans la sombre rue qu'était l'allée des Embrumes ne voyait pas. Le menton levé, le regard haut, l'homme avançait avec assurance sans se préoccuper des choses qui l'entouraient. C'était une autre chose, bien plus importante à ces yeux qui occupait ses pensées. Un objet, ou plutôt… un livre. En ce soir de novembre rien d'autre ne lui importait plus que d'aller trouver ce livre, si précieux à son cœur.

Ainsi l'homme ne voyait toujours pas les détails les plus insignifiants, comme le chat de gouttière à sa gauche qui miaula de faim à son passage ou l'affreuse femme dont les cheveux sales et métalliques s'éparpillaient autour d'un visage pâle et émacié, à demi-morte dans le caniveau. Aussi, comment aurait-il pu voir l'ombre silencieuse qui glissait dans ces pas ? Comment aurait-il pu prévoir que cette même ombre allait lever sa baguette dans son dos au moment même où ils passeraient devant une boutique à la vitrine douteuse ? Comment aurait-il pu anticiper l'immense douleur qui s'empara de son flan droit alors qu'un puissant sortilège le frappait de plein fouet ?

Alors que l'homme se sentait sombrer dans les profondes abysses de l'inconscience, il cru distinguer au loin, la pâle silhouette d'une petite fille qui, la tête posée sur ces frêles genoux, se balançait inlassablement d'avant en arrière.

* * *

Profondément enterré dans les sous-sols du Londres moldu, l'hôpital Ste Mangouste dormait, presque totalement plongé dans l'obscurité. Mis à part les bip-bip des machines, aucuns bruits ne venaient déranger le silence qui y régnait. Malgré cela, Hermione Granger, médicomage de garde cette nuit là, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Installée dans la salle de repos, laquelle était exigüe et construite tout en longueur, la jeune femme avait les yeux rivés au plafond. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours voulu mener des études concernant la justice. Avocate, juge, procureur. Voilà ce dont elle avait rêvé jusqu'à ce que la guerre n'éclate. Son cœur se serra quand elle repensa à cette période de sa vie. Cinq ans. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la fin de la guerre, et pourtant elle se souvenait de chaque instant comme s'ils s'étaient déroulés la veille. Aujourd'hui encore, elle pouvait ressentir cette envie profonde de sauver des vies qu'elle avait ressentie alors que les premiers corps tombaient. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme s'était dirigée vers la voie médicale. Elle sauverait des vies, feraient des recherches pour trouver de nouveaux antidotes à ces maladies qui demeuraient incurables.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'au cours de sa carrière, elle verrait bien plus de morts que de survivants. Et la souffrance de certains patients allait au-delà de tout, surtout après la guerre où de nombreux prisonniers avaient été libérés, malades mais surtout fous, et où Voldemort et ses sujets avaient, semble-t-il, fait des expérimentations en matière de sortilège au cours des combats.

La jeune femme en était là de ces pensées quand le bracelet qu'elle portait en permanence au poignet chauffa, jusqu'à en devenir irritable. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et le désactiva d'un coup de baguette. L'information était claire. Le bracelet avait pris une teinte rouge vif, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une urgence du plus haut niveau d'importance, et le rond blanc où prenais habituellement place le cadran d'une montre indiquait en grosses lettres noires « U-02 », ce qui la dirigeait incontestablement vers la deuxième salle où les sorciers en difficultés pouvaient transplaner afin d'être pris en charge rapidement.

Elle fit aussitôt un bond hors du lit sur lequel elle s'était un peu avachie et, le corps soudain en tension, couru jusqu'à la salle indiquée. Alors qu'elle arrivait, elle vit aussitôt qu'un groupe d'infirmiers, penchés sur un homme, lui prodiguait les premiers soins. Faisant une rapide analyse de la situation, elle repéra un second homme, grand et de peau noir, qui restait dans l'ombres dans un coin de la pièce. Aucune blessure visible, aucune douleur sur le visage. Il semblait juste en état de choc, elle nota que ces mains tremblaient, incontrôlables. Le jugeant rapidement comme étant dans un « état stable », elle se désintéressa bien vite de lui en veillant toutefois à envoyer une infirmière qu'elle savait compétente s'occuper de lui. Elle s'approcha alors bien vite du lit et se qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Il y avait allongé de tout son long, un homme de grande taille dont la peau était si pâle qu'on aurait pu croire à un fantôme. Sa tête ballotait sur le côté, il semblait complètement inconscient. Quand les infirmiers parvinrent enfin à hotter les sur-robes de l'homme, Hermione pu voir sur son flanc droit que ces habits étaient calcinés. Sans hésitation, elle coupa le tissu dans une grande entaille à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle pu alors voir se qu'elle redoutait, juste en dessous des côtes, la chair était percée. Un mince filet de sang avait coulé mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait. Le sortilège lancé semblait agir comme un véritable poison. Les veines de l'homme étaient gonflées et noires. Ça s'attaquait donc aux cellules sanguines, ce qui aurait pu être moins grave si Hermione avait pu définir le « ça ».

Alors qu'elle entamait une série d'incantations latines accompagnées de mouvements compliquées des poignées afin d'identifier au plus vite se qui avait touché cet homme, l'infirmier qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté du patient psalmodiait touts sortilèges visant à ralentir la propagation du poison dans les veines de l'homme. Une jeune infirmière arriva alors, le rouge aux joues, et récita à Hermione touts points importants qui s'étaient vu apparaitre dans les analyses effectuées au patient. Fort heureusement, les analyses effectuées par la magie prenaient bien moins de temps que dans un hôpital moldu. Hors mis le fait que les analyses confirmaient ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné (une contagion par le sang), la jeune femme en appris plus sur la nature du sortilège qui l'avait touché. Quelques derniers mouvements de baguette lui confirmèrent sa plus grande crainte. La magie de l'homme était drainée, ou plus exactement détruite. On pouvait aisément et sans risque priver un être de sa magie en la lui retirant, bien qu'on ne puisse le faire totalement ou en la bridant. Mais détruire la magie d'un homme aussi brusquement lui assurait une mort lente et douloureuse.

Devant un tel sortilège suintant d'une magie qui allait bien au-delà des limites consensuelles, Hermione ne se voyait accorder que deux options. Elle pouvait tenter de sauver la magie de cet inconnu. Option hautement dangereuse pour sa vie dans le sens où cela impliquait de continuer à ralentir la propagation du poison, ce qui plongerait invariablement son patient dans un coma artificielle. Ensuite, il lui faudrait identifier la source et la définition magique du sortilège qui le tuait à petit feu dans les délais les plus brefs. Enfin, était-il utile d'ajouter que combattre et détruire un tel sortilège apportait également son lot de risque d'erreurs et de mortalité ? Sa seconde option lui permettrait sans doute d'augmenter amplement ces chances de garder son patient en vie. Cela dit, cette méthode priverait cet homme de ces talents magique. Sevrant son patient de sa magie, il ne serait pas difficile de rendre caduque le sortilège qui s'attaquait à ces cellules. Mais si cette seconde option semblait bien plus sage, elle posait un grand problème au niveau de l'éthique. Aussi futile cela puisse paraitre, et même après que Voldemort fut tombé, un sorcier qui perdait ces pouvoirs magiques était comme une fée qui perdait ces ailes. Plus aucuns intérêts, et bien souvent : plus aucun goût à la vie.

Ainsi Hermione Granger se voyait confronté à un dilemme qui concernait la vie d'un parfait inconnu. Le laisser mourir dignement, en tant que sorcier à part entière, ou le sauver au risque de se voir accusé d'avoir détruit la vie d'un homme, mais surtout, au risque de voir le nom de ce même homme dans les pages « décès » de la Gazette dans quelques semaines a peine.

Le choix fut dur mais évident… N'était-elle pas Hermione Granger après tout ?

* * *

 **Avez-vous deviné qui sont les deux hommes arrivés aux urgences ? Pourquoi l'homme de la première partie était à la recherche de ce fameux livre ? Pourquoi s'est-il fait attaqué et par qui ? Mais surtout, que pensez-vous globalement de cette entrée dans mon univers ? J'attends vos suggestions avec impatience !**

 **Je sais que ce prologue est plutôt court, mais le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus long. J'espère que ça vous a plus, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Un auteur sans avis c'est comme... Un lac sans poissons ? (je trouverais mieux, promis).**

 **Bonne journée, ou soirée et à bientôt ! MG17**


	2. Chapter 1

**Je suis ravie (d'enfin) vous retrouvez pour ce premier chapitre, j'avoue qu'il n'est pas plus actif que le prologue, et il en ira sans doute de même pour le chapitre 2, mais je veux faire les choses doucement... L'intrigue s'installe doucement mais je vous conseille de retenir chaque détails ;). Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à J. mis à part la trame de l'histoire et quelques personnages de mon invention.**

* * *

 _La peur est pire que la punition, car cette dernière est précise, importante ou minime, elle toujours préférable à la tension horrible et diffuse de l'incertitude. ~ **La peur, Stefan Zweig  
**_

Chapitre 1 : La tension, horrible et diffuse. 

Hermione Granger était d'une humeur massacrante. Comment est-ce que cette espèce de… de scélérat avait pu oser faire une telle chose ? Telle était la question qui ne cessait de lui torturer l'esprit. Un peu moins d'un mois plus tôt, elle avait été confrontée à un cas rare. Un homme était arrivé aux urgences de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, le flan droit attaqué par un puissant sortilège qui détruisait, littéralement, sa magie. Elle avait donc pris la dure décision de sevrer cet homme de sa magie afin de lui sauver la vie. Décision dont elle avait longtemps été fière puisque son patient était encore en vie, cela avait même fonctionné au-delà de toutes ces espérances. Sa joie et sa fierté s'étaient pourtant vues écourtés par les noms et prénoms de ce fameux patient dont elle n'avait pris connaissance que plus tard. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Tout homme saint d'esprit aurait finalement admis que la demoiselle lui avait sauvé la vie et que même s'il ne pouvait plus faire usage de sa magie, il saurait s'adapter à sa condition. Tout homme sauf Draco Malfoy, bien sûr.

Alors oui, elle s'était attendue à des règlements de compte dans les grandes formes, comme seul un Malfoy savait le faire. Et ça n'avait pas manqué. Il avait commencé par se tenir en tant que martyr dans la presse sorcière, ne se gênant aucunement pour la trainer dans la boue au passage. Elle avait alors été insultée dans la rue par des inconnus, et curieusement, il s'avérait que ces inconnus soient souvent des femmes. Pour enfoncer le clou, cette petite vermine ne s'était pas fait prier lorsqu'on l'avait invité pour une interview. « Vous ne pouvais pas comprendre, elle a brisé ma vie. Quelle femme voudrait d'un homme qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que de la magie, mais qui ne peut plus l'exercer ? Quel patron voudra accepter quelqu'un tel que moi désormais ? Je ne peux même pas travailler chez les Moldus, je n'ai jamais rien su de leur travail. J'avais terminé mes études, trouvé un emploi, peut être même une femme.. Et voilà qu'elle est venue tout gâcher. Je crois que j'aurais préféré mourir en homme digne à me réveiller en ayant le sentiment d'être un incapable. » Émouvant n'est-ce pas ? C'est qu'il savait manier les mots. Pourtant ce n'est pas se qui avait énervé la jeune femme. Elle avait accepté cela, ainsi que les nombreuses lettres d'insultes et de menaces. Elle en avait fait de même quand il avait réussi à semer le doute au sein même de l'hôpital, sur son lieu de travail. Elle avait supporté la tête haute les regards suspicieux des uns, et franchement accusateurs des autres. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il était en colère et que malgré tout elle se devait de le comprendre.

Mais il était allé trop loin. Elle l'avait su dès la seconde où elle avait aperçu la grande enveloppe cachetée à la cire, sur laquelle étaient apposées les armoiries du département de la justice magique. Ce sournois petit serpent l'avais trainée en justice sans aucuns scrupules et elle se retrouvait à devoir comparaitre dans une salle de négociation dans pas moins de dix minutes. De ces quelques relations au ministère, elle avait réussi à obtenir que l'affaire se passe en toute discrétion, loin des yeux avides de la presse et de ces curieux. Elle se rendait donc dans un petit cabiné du chemin de Traverse. De nombreuses craintes lui serrait l'estomac mais elle continuait d'espérer que tout pourrait s'arranger à l'amiable et dans les plus brefs délais. Et pourtant la colère se faisait sentir dans chacun de ces pas et elle mourait d'envie de tordre elle-même le cou de cet imbécile. Elle prit cependant une grande et profonde inspiration quand elle vit que le bâtiment qu'elle devait rejoindre n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. La colère ne lui serait d'aucune aide, il lui fallait rester calme.

Elle entra donc d'un pas plus mesuré et annonça la nature de sa visite à la femme qui s'occupait de l'accueil. Celle-ci la dirigea au second étage, première porte sur la droite. La jeune femme toqua quelques coups brefs avant de tourner la poignée et d'entrer. Le mur qui lui faisait face n'était en fait que d'immenses vitres qui laissaient une vue spectaculaire sur le chemin de Traverse. Les trois autres murs étaient faits de pierres grises, le sol recouvert d'un parquet couleur chaîne et seule une table ovale et huit chaises en bois sombre trônait au centre de la pièce. Tout était sobre et appelait au calme. L'instinct poussa la jeune brune à se diriger vers les vitres qui lui faisait face pour pouvoir profiter de la vue à sa guise. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit le picotement de la magie.

« Fabuleux n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix derrière elle, ne manquant pas de la faire sursauter.

\- Oui… Est-ce vraiment le chemin de Traverse que l'on voit, ou une copie ? demanda la jeune femme en se tournant légèrement vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellée. Sans doute le juge de cette remarquable affaire.

\- Ce que l'on voit est vrai, bien qu'eux ne puissent pas nous voir, répondit-il simplement.

\- Époustouflant… Je ne me lasserais jamais de voir les merveilles que la magie est capable de faire. »

Toute à sa contemplation, Hermione n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'elle ne s'était aperçu que deux autres hommes était à présent dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas sentit non plus que l'un d'eux s'était silencieusement glissé derrière elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Tu es pourtant ravi de m'avoir privée de mes prouesses magiques, Granger.

\- Malfoy, salua simplement Hermione en cachant un nouveau sursaut en un frisson.

\- Je suppose que ça ne te fais aucun effet de savoir que tu as brisé ma vie, Granger, continua le jeune blond d'une voix acerbe, se tenant toujours dans son dos. Je suis même persuadé que tu t'en délecte… Garce que tu es.

\- Monsieur Malfoy je ne tolèrerais pas de tel propos ici. Veuillez rester poli, ou sortez, s'offusqua celui qu'Hermione avait déjà identifié comme le juge.

\- Je suis loin de me ravir de ta condition Malfoy, sache-le, répliqua la brune de sa voix la plus calme. Je suis seulement heureuse d'être parvenue à sauver un patient d'un sortilège si puissant. »

Le blond fit mine de s'étouffer et voulu répondre aux propos d'Hermione, mais le juge ne lui en laissa pas le temps et intima à tous d'aller prendre place. Il s'installa ensuite en bout de table, tandis que Draco et son avocat faisait face à une Hermione seule.

« Mademoiselle Granger, puis-je vous demander si votre avocat…

\- Je n'ai pas fait appel à un avocat, je n'en vois pas l'utilité quand je me sens innocente, lança Hermione d'un ton de défi. »

Le blond en face d'elle grogna quelque peu et leva les yeux au ciel. Le juge se racla la gorge.

« Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer. Monsieur Malfoy, que reprochez-vous à Madame Granger exactement ?

\- Ce que je lui reproche ? questionna Draco à son tour, comme si le juge avait perdu la raison. Elle m'a privé de ma magie sans mon consentement, alors que d'autres solutions s'offraient à elle. Elle a délibérément hottée toute magie de mon corps en ayant pleinement conscience de l'importance que j'y accorde. Elle me connaissait, me haïssait, et je soutiens qu'elle a voulu se venger d'une quelconque farce que j'ai pu lui faire alors que nous nous fréquentions à Poudlard.

\- S'il te plait Malfoy, ne t'engage pas sur le chemin de Poudlard, ricana Hermione avec amertume. Tu sais pertinemment que si j'avais voulu te faire payer tout cela je n'aurais pas attendu toutes ces années, et j'aurais largement préféré un duel à une méthode aussi lâche.

\- Il n'en reste pas moins que tu m'as privé de la chose qui faisait de moi ce que je suis, Granger. Nieras-tu cela également ?

\- Je ne nie rien du tout, je t'ai sauvé la vie Malfoy, et sache que tu es un homme avant d'être un sorcier Malfoy. Il te reste un tas de possibilités. »

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Sur la tempe du jeune blond, une veine pulsait à un rythme régulier tandis que la brune avait caché ses poings serrés sous la table. Le juge, stupéfait, laissait ses yeux passer de l'un à l'autre sans véritablement comprendre ce qui se passait. L'avocat de Draco semblait tendus lui aussi, on pouvait facilement voir sur les traits de son visage qu'il désapprouvait les réactions de son client.

« Bien, peut-être pourrions nous arriver à un compromis… tenta le juge.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent à lui donner, je ne peux remonter le temps ni lui rendre sa magie, que voulait faire comme compromis ? répliqua un peu trop durement Hermione.

\- Quand je pense que je vais devoir passer le reste de ma vie comme un vulgaire Carc'mol à cause d'une…

\- Monsieur Malfoy, s'il vous plait ! s'insurgea à nouveau le juge.

\- A cause d'une ? Dit nous le fond de ta pensé, Malfoy, répliqua Hermione tremblante de colère.

\- Ça ne plairait pas au juge, répondit l'intéressé avec ironie. »

Les moustaches du juge frémir. Il porta un bref coup d'œil au dossier de l'affaire, pour se détendre sans doute. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, son visage paraissait plus calme.

« Bien, il me semble incontestable que Madame Granger ait fait au mieux lorsqu'elle vous a effectivement retiré votre magie. D'après les nombreux témoignages, c'était la chose la plus sensée. Cela dit, il est vrai que cette nouvelle condition vous apporte des difficultés. Si je comprends bien, les principales seraient votre inexpérience dans le monde Moldu, le manque d'un métier et d'une femme, n'est ce pas ? demanda le juge tout en feuilletant le dossier.

\- Exactement, clama Draco, l'étincelle de la victoire dans les yeux.

\- Madame Granger, pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais il est marqué ici que vous êtes d'origine moldu, c'est exact ?

\- Bien sur, mais je ne vois pas en quoi… hésita la jeune femme.

\- De plus vous êtes médicomage, se sera donc parfait. Vous voulez l'un comme l'autre aboutir à un compromis équitable si je ne m'abuse ? Et bien c'est simple, si votre ignorance du monde moldu vous empêche de vivre à votre gré Monsieur Malfoy, alors Madame Granger ici présente devrait pouvoir vous y initier. Si cela ne pose pas de problème, vous pourrez emménager chez elle, le ministère vous indemnisera bien entendu, continua le juge à l'égard d'une Hermione hébétée. Ou vous résiderez à l'hôtel, puisque vous ne pouvez pas travailler et n'avez donc aucuns revenus. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa doucement dans la salle. Malfoy allait venir chez elle ? Vivre, du matin jusqu'au soir chez elle ? Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire, c'était purement risible. Heureusement, il n'allait jamais accepter une telle chose. Et initier le blond pourrait être plutôt drôle. Finalement, elle ne s'en tirait pas si mal. Draco de son côté ne semblait pas du tout être du même avis. Le regard dans vague la mâchoire serrée, il faisait mine d'écouter son avocat qui lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Il hochait parfois la tête, sans réellement écoutait les conseils de employé.

« Bien entendus, je vous ferais à tous deux signer un contrat qui vous assurera l'entière implication de la partir adverse. Je pense qu'une période de six mois minimum sera amplement suffisant.

\- Six mois ? s'étouffa Draco.

\- Bien, s'il le faut. J'accepte, tempéra Hermione. »

Draco lui renvoya un regard meurtrier. Et bien après tout, c'est lui qui avait demander cela, il n'avait qu'à en payer le prix. Et puis six mois… ce n'était pas si long.

« Parfait, se rembrunit le jeune homme. Mais je préfèrerais pouvoir m'installer chez elle plutôt qu'à l'hôtel, je pense que cela sera davantage bénéfique, continua le blond sur sa lancée, ses prunelles sournoises planté dans celles, horrifiés, de la brune.

\- Biens sur Monsieur Malfoy, à condition que cela ne pose aucun problème… Madame Granger ?

\- Oui. Enfin, je veux dire non. Ça ne me dérange pas, bafouilla Hermione hébétée. »

Malfoy avait _demandé_ à venir s'installer chez elle. Finalement, l'opération ne s'était pas déroulée aussi bien qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru.

« Fort bien, s'exclama le juge, apparemment ravi. Je vous enverrais les documents à signer d'ici peu par hiboux. Je pense que nous pouvons dire que cet affaire est classée jusqu'à preuve du contraire ?

\- Oui, répondirent Hermione et son ennemi d'une même voix.

\- Parfait. »

Le juge se leva et vint serrer la main de chacune des deux parties, sans oublier l'avocat qui s'était étrangement fait discret. Il alla ensuite ouvrir la porte pour qu'ils puissent tous partir. Arrivés dans le couloir, Draco attrapa la manche d'Hermione pour la faire ralentir, avant que celle-ci n'ait pu protester, il vérifia que le juge avait bien refermé la porte et que son avocat avait pris de l'avance sur eux pour annoncer d'une voix acide :

« Ne va pas croire à de belles promesses Granger, je vais t'en faire baver… Je compte bien te faire payer le prix fort pour ce que tu as fait. »

Hermione roula des yeux tandis que le jeune homme partait d'un pas énervé. Qu'il essaie, mais que comptait-il faire au juste quand un simple sort lui permettait de le faire taire.

* * *

L'après-midi suivant cette désastreuse matinée, Hermione s'était rendu chez Harry où elle avait retrouvé ce dernier ainsi que Ron et Ginny. Devant une tasse de café et quelques cookies, elle avait pu à sa guise raconter combien Malfoy était un horrible personnage, et combien elle aurait préféré le laisser mourir. Bien sûr elle n'en pensait pas un mot, mais Harry et Ron, eux, paraissaient prêt à venir trouver Malfoy pour « lui remettre les pendules à l'heure ». La proposition était tentante, mais Hermione avait refusé.

« Les garçons, ce n'est que six mois… Je peux très bien le supporter aussi longtemps. Nous l'avons fait à Poudlard, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué, si ?

\- Comme tu veux Hermione, mais dans ce cas je m'installe chez toi, s'écria Ron. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec cette fouine.

\- Voyons Ron, ça ne servirais à rien, la situation serait encore plus intenable, répondit la brune exaspérée. Et puis se serait trop compliqué, je n'ai pas assez de place chez moi…

\- Mais si tu as un problème tu pourras nous appeler quand tu veux, dit sagement Harry, assis en face d'elle. Ginny et moi seront toujours prêt à rappeler à cette fouine qui a sauver la vie de qui, et je suis certain qu'il en va de même pour Ron. »

Bien entendu, les deux roux s'empressèrent d'acquiescer.

« Harry, c'est très gentil, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine que vous vous inquiétiez, je ne pense pas qu'un Malfoy sans magie puisse me poser beaucoup de problèmes. Et puis il n'est peut être plus aussi con qu'il l'a été a Poudlard… Qui sait ? »

Ces trois amis se lancèrent un regard entendu. Malfoy aurait changé ? Et bien il avait prouvé tout le contraire en agissant comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait appris pour la perte de sa magie. Pour citer un Ronald furieux, ce n'était « qu'un menteur et un charlatan, rien de plus qu'un petit crétin bien trop imbus de sa personne pour reconnaître qu'Hermione lui avait sauvé la vie ». Mais après tout, la colère et le chagrin faisait faire des choses insensées, alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute… Si ces quatre jeunes adultes avait retenus quelque chose de la guerre qui avait déchiré le pays quelque années plus tôt c'était bien celle-ci : tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance.

« Hermione tout ce qu'on dit c'est qu'au moindre souci tu pourras faire appel à nous. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu auras forcément besoin de nous, expliqua doucement Ginny, les mains posées sur son ventre gonflé. »

Le regard d'Hermione dirigea sur le gros ventre de son amie, presque par automatisme. Bientôt, un petit être doux et innocent allait naître… Un petit être dont elle serait l'heureuse marraine. Enfin, elle pourrait couvrir de cadeaux l'enfant tant attendu de Madame Ginny Potter.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr… Pour quand est prévu l'accouchement ? demanda la jeune femme afin de changer de sujet.

-Trois mois, tout au plus. J'espère bien que ce petit bonhomme ne me fera pas trop attendre, j'ai tellement hâte de le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Tout va bien se passer. » la rassura Harry en posant à son tour une main sur le ventre de sa femme.

Il y avait dans le regard du brun un amour si profond et si sincère qu'Hermione frissonna en les regardant. Un lien tel que celui qui les unissait les rendait uniques. Ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre un amour tout à fait inconditionnel, et l'arrivé de cet enfant ne semblait qu'accroitre encore ce sentiment. C'était magique à voir, comme vivre dans un conte de fée.

Ron, quant à lui, passait de petite amie en petite amie, sans jamais se laisser tomber amoureux. Il disait souvent que ces choses là n'étaient pas pour lui, mais Hermione ne le croyait pas. Elle savait qu'il attendait simplement la perle rare. Et si elle avait longtemps été déçue de ne pas être cette fameuse perle, elle comprenait maintenant que c'était mieux ainsi. Leur petite amourette qui n'avait pas duré plus d'un mois restait un souvenir relativement agréable et elle ne regrettait rien. Le destin, ou qu'importe le nom qu'on lui donne, en avait fait autrement. Elle lui souhaitait donc, du plus profond de son cœur, de trouver la femme qui ferait chavirer son cœur.

Elle-même n'était pas un modèle. Elle avait eu une brève relation de six mois avec un homme qui, de prime abord, avait l'air tout à fait charmant, juste après celle qu'elle avait partagé avec Ron. Mais ce Marvin n'avait été qu'un garçon jaloux et arrogant qui ne supportait pas que la jeune femme ait ces propres opinions. Il ne supportait pas non plus qu'Hermione puisse être aussi proche de deux autres hommes, soient Harry et Ron, et la jeune femme devait subir un interrogatoire approfondi à chaque rencontre avec ces amis. La situation était vite devenue ingérable et littéralement explosive, ce qui avait valu à son appartement quelques assiettes cassées et plus rarement, des trous dans les murs. Il était rapidement réapparu à peine deux mois plus tôt en chantant ses louanges à une Hermione seule et déprimée qui avait fait la bêtise de croire aux mensonges de cet idiot. Mais cette fois elle n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre un mois qu'elle l'avait déjà virée de chez elle à force de sortilèges. Situation amoureuse pour le moins désastreuse, mais la jeune femme gardait tout de même espoir.

Hermione continua de discuter avec ces amis de choses et d'autres, puis, quand la nuit commença à tomber, elle les salua et transplana jusqu'à son appartement. Arrivée chez elle, la jeune femme ne perdit pas une minute et s'empressa d'aller faire couler un bain chaud. Même si l'après midi qu'elle avait passé à rire avec ses amis l'avait détendu, s'immerger dans l'eau chaude ne serait pas de trop pour oublier cette journée qu'elle qualifiait globalement de mauvaise. Quand on apprenait que son ennemi d'enfance allait élire domicile chez soi, ça ne pouvait en aucuns cas être une bonne journée.

* * *

 **Et voilà... N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis peu sûre de moi sur cette histoire, et j'aimerais vraiment savoir si elle vaut la peine de la continuer... Ou du moins, de continuer à la publier ! Je vous fais plein de bisous, et n'oubliez pas je serais ravie de discuter de tout ça avec vous, alors à vos claviers !**

 **-MG17**


	3. Chapter 2

**Je suis à nouveau très en retard, milles excuses, mais je suis toujours bel et bien vivante ! Ainsi donc le second chapitre est là... Et je dois dire qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre et que je n'en suis toujours pas pleinement satisfaite. Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et on se retrouve plus tard (: .**

 **Comme toujours, ne m'appartient que le trame de l'histoire.**

* * *

 _Ce n'est pas difficile, c'est insupportable **~Grey's Anatomy**_

Chapitre 2 : Insuortable  


La semaine qui suivit son audience face à Malfoy, Hermione n'eut pas une minute pour elle. Entre le repas qui avait été organisé chez les Weasley et qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de décommander, les nouveaux patients à l'hôpital et cette histoire avec Malfoy, la jeune femme ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle adorait Molly, bien sur, mais ce n'était un secret pour personne que la mère de son meilleur ami avait tendance à en faire beaucoup trop. La nouvelle concernant « L'affaire Malfoy-Granger » s'était vite répandu dans les journaux et elle n'avait cessé d'en entendre parler. Le repas tourna vite au débat et pour ne rien arranger, Ron trouva le moyen de se disputer avec les jumeaux. Le jeune homme était donc partit dans un sursaut de colère pour une raison plutôt obscure aujourd'hui encore et avait, par la même occasion, rendu ce repas plus désastreux encore. Pour le problème Mafoy, c'était une autre paire de manche… Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la guerre, la famille Malfoy n'était pas des plus réputée et la jeune femme avait du rassurer un nombre incalculable de personne : oui, Draco Malfoy allait vivre chez elle, non, elle n'était pas malade et non, elle n'était pas victime d'un quelconque sortilège. De plus, il avait fallu qu'elle pose une semaine de vacance, comme stipulé dans le contrat qu'elle avait reçu. Bien sur, le Ministère prenait en charge les dédommagements, mais c'était plus le fait d'abandonner ces patients qu'un quelconque problème d'argent qui la gênait. En agissant ainsi, sans vraiment prévenir, elle avait l'impression de trahir ces patients pour une cause qui ne lui tenait pas plus que cela à cœur.

Mais, en ce doux lundi de décembre, Hermione était fin prête à accueillir Malfoy. Elle lui avait préparé une chambre, sobre mais qu'il aurait le loisir de décorer à sa guise. Elle lui avait laissé une place dans sa salle de bain ce qui, pour être tout à fait honnête, lui faisait une impression étrange. Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'elle viderait la moitié de ces placards et de ces étagères pour que Malfoy puisse venir s'installer chez elle… Elle aurait bien rit ! Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de partager son espace, sa petite maison. Jusque là, elle y avait toujours vécu seule, et c'était déjà bien assez étrange d'intégrer quelqu'un à son existence sans que Malfoy ne vienne s'ajouter à l'équation. Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était un peu perdue.

Quand on frappa à la porte, elle ne pu empêcher une boule de venir se loger dans sa gorge. Bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde, le trac lui serrait le ventre depuis un moment déjà. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir se dire ? Comment était-elle sensée lui faire aimer, ou du moins accepter, des gens qu'il avait toujours détesté ? Par où est-ce qu'elle allait commencer ? Elle était médicomage et de ce fait, avait appris à être aimable et savait parler avec tact à ces patients… Mais bon sang c'était Malfoy ! Elle n'allait pas lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps tout en désirant lui arracher les yeux lorsque ceux-ci se poseraient sur elle, empli d'un dégoût certain. Chassant ces idées noires d'un mouvement de tête, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et ouvris à son… invité ?

« Et bien Granger, tu en as mis du temps ! grinça le blond à peine la porte ouverte.

\- Bonjours à toi aussi Malfoy, comment vas-tu ? » répliqua Hermione les dents serrées.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour le laisser passer, ne se gênant pas pour le dévisager de la tête au pied. Il était plus grand qu'à Poudlard, les épaules peu être un peu plus large que dans son souvenir, mais aucun changement suffisamment marquant ne la frappa. Il avait toujours ces cheveux blonds, impeccablement décoiffés et brillants, les mêmes lèvres minces au pli sournois et les mêmes yeux à la couleur d'un ciel orageux. Tout de noir vécu, il ne faisait apparemment aucun effort pour s'écarter de l'image du mangemort qu'il avait été.

« Tu vas me reluquer encore longtemps comme ça, ou bien tu vas enfin te décider à me montrer ma chambre ? lança soudain le blond, perfide.

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas Malfoy, je ne souillerais pas plus longtemps ta personne de mon regard. Il n'y a de toute façon, pas grand-chose à voir si tu veux mon avis. Ta chambre est en haut, je te suis. »

La jolie brune avait parlé de sa voix la plus calme, créer un scandale n'était pas son but. Si Malfoy voulait jouer au con, et bien qu'il joue tout seul, elle ne se laisserait pas prendre au jeu. Le jeune homme la fixa quelques secondes, puis se retourna et grimpa les escaliers aussi vite que le lui permettait la grosse valise qu'il avait emporté. Elle lui indiqua la chambre au fond du couloir, et il y pénétra sans attendre. Hermione savait bien que sa petite maison ne serait rien comparé au luxe auquel il devait être habitué. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait, et il devrait s'en contenter. La chambre qu'elle lui avait préparée avait tout de même des proportions généreuses. Un grand lit deux places aux tentures anthracite et bleue était collé au mur qui faisait face à la porte. De chaque côtés, prenaient place de petites tables de nuit surmontées d'une lampe chacune et pour finir, un réveil était sagement posé sur celle de droite. Sur le mur de droite, une large fenêtre donnait sur son petit jardin, et dans le coin gauche, une armoire imposante se dressait de toute sa hauteur dans son bois clair.

« Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as l'habitude, commença-t-elle gênée, mais tu pourras réaménager, décorer ou tout ce que tu veux à ta guise.

\- Non, c'est… C'est bien, il se tourna vers elle, avisant les petites tâches rouges de gênes qui s'étalaient sur ces joues, c'est parfait.

\- Bien, repris Hermione quelque peu surprise, je te laisse t'installer, la salle de bain est juste à côté. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme recula à pas lent, guettant la moindre requête de sa part. Comme rien ne vint, elle ferma doucement la porte et souffla enfin. Par Merlin, que c'était horrible ! Comment avait-elle pu accepter ça ? Elle qui n'avait jamais aimé les longs silences gênants, elle allait être servie ! Elle redescendit à la cuisine et se prépara une tasse de thé avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé, un livre à la main et son chat sur les genoux. Pattenrond n'était plus là, malheureusement il s'était enfui lors de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Elle aimait à penser que son chat vagabondait aujourd'hui encore dans la forêt interdite comme il avait toujours tant aimé le faire. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé de ne pas revoir son chat, pourtant grognon et peu affectueux, mais elle n'avait pas même tenté de le retrouver, estimant qu'il avait lui aussi droit à sa liberté. Alors si c'était là qu'il choisissait de rester, que pouvait-elle contre ça ? Seulement quand elle avait aménagé dans ce petit cottage, un peu à l'écart du monde, elle s'était sentie plus seule que jamais et la maison était devenue trop grande et vide pour elle seule. Les deux premières semaines passèrent avec une lenteur tout à fait accablante, et elle ne put résister. A la première occasion, elle se rendit dans la petite animalerie du chemin de traverse. Elle y avait adopté un magnifique chat au pelage gris clair.

Aussitôt la porte franchi, c'est de celui-ci qu'elle était tombée sous le charme, et ce n'était pourtant pas gagné d'avance. Lorsqu'elle l'avait approché, le jeune chat avait feulé, le poil hérissé et le dos rond. Il avait longuement fixé sa main tendue, dans la quelle reposait un de ces biscuits dont les chats raffolent, l'appréhendant comme si elle était une bête féroce. Mais finalement, la patience de la jeune femme avait eu raison du chat qui était venu de lui-même prendre en douceur le biscuit tendu. Elle avait alors pu le caresser et le jeune chat s'était finalement montré très affectif. Une fois rentrée chez elle, Hermione avait installé de quoi faire de ce nouveau venu un chat heureux, puis elle avait tournée en rond ce qui lui parut être des siècles au moins dans l'espoir de lui trouver un non correct. En fin de compte, la brunette s'était décidée pour quelque chose de simple et quelque peu cliché : Haze, en référence à la couleur de son pelage, mais également à son caractère trompeur.

Un étage plus haut, Draco s'installait tranquillement. Il défit sa valise manuellement, déposant avec le plus grand soin ces vêtements dans l'armoire que Granger avait mise à sa disposition. Maniaque depuis son plus jeune âge, ces chemises étaient accrochées à leur cintre, rangées selon leurs couleurs, tout comme les capes. Ces pantalons étaient empilés de manière à ce qu'ils forment une pile parfaite, et il en allait de même pour ces T-shirts et autres effets. Il disposa ensuite quelques objets provenant de chez lui dans la chambre. Une photo le représentant en compagnie de sa mère alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, virevoltant dans une épaisse couche de neige sous les yeux brillants de sa mère. Peu accoutumé à l'usage de l'électricité, il déposa également sur sa table un chandelier ainsi que quelques livres. Il déposa ensuite un petit coussin en soie, dont il huma un instant l'odeur. S _on_ odeur. Un parfum si particulier qu'il en devenait inoubliable. Une autre rangée de livres fut savamment disposée sur le bureau ainsi qu'un encrier, quelques plumes et rouleaux de parchemin. Pour finir, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain qu'il allait devoir partager avec Granger. Cette idée le terrifiait bien plus qu'il n'oserait l'avouer. Chassant ces pensées peu agréables, il installa l'essentiel de ces produits là ou la jeune femme lui avait laissé de la place. Mousse à raser, après-rasage, parfum, peigne et lac se retrouvèrent sur la petite étagère libre, tandis que son gel douche ainsi que son shampoing se retrouvèrent mêlés à ceux de la brunette sur les petites étagères de la douche. Pour finir, brosse à dent et dentifrice trouvèrent leur place dans le bocal du lavabo.

Le jour où l'accord le liant avec Granger avait été accepté, il avait cru que se serait drôle de s'incruster chez elle. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait la gêner, ce qui était toujours d'actualité. Cela dit, il ne pensait pas en signant cet accord que se serait aussi gênant pour _lui_. Voir sa brosse à dent verte reposer sagement à côté de celle de Granger ne le mettait pas du tout à l'aise. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais eu une relation suffisamment sérieuse avec une femme pour installer ses affaires chez elle. Du moins pas à ce point là. Pas même avec _elle_. Il serra les poings, se retenant de toutes ces forces de ne pas les envoyés arrangé la déco du mur de son ennemie. Frustré, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit.

\- Il faut vraiment que je rediscute des couleurs de la chambre avec Granger, énonça le jeune homme à haute voix.

Sa tête, tombée du coté gauche, lui permettait de fusiller à sa guise l'horrible peinture jaune qui prédominait dans la chambre. Encore que, même si la jaune en question avait été de la plus belle nuance qui soit, le jaune ce n'était pas pour lui. Le jaune, ça lui rappelait Pouffsoufle, et, toute rancœur mise de côté, il était loin d'être un blaireau.

Pour la première fois depuis son accident, le jeune homme se sentait totalement désemparé. Il n'avait plus réellement de famille depuis la fin de la guerre, les sorciers de tous rangs cherchaient à se dissocier de lui et de son nom de famille, il s'évertuait à pourchasser des chimères, et comble du comble, il se retrouvait handicapé de sa magie et prisonnier dans la maison de Granger. Ô joie. Et à bien réfléchir, le pire de tout était qu'il s'était fourré dans cette dernière galère tout seul. Quel imbécile.

\- Malfoy ?

Le blond sursauta, et se redressa d'un bond pour se tenir assis face à cette stupide Granger qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu t'étais bien installé ? Ça fait presque une heure et demie, parvint-elle à débiter.

\- Oui. J'ai fini. Je voulais seulement savoir… Il serait possible de changer la couleur des murs ? Le jaune, c'est…

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle trop vite.

Elle tira sa baguette de sa manche, la pointa vers le premier mur, commença son incantation et s'arrêta en plein milieu, la bouche grande ouverte. Quelle classe. La jeune femme lui lança un regard gênée, laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Comme une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait apparemment acquise, elle se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, lui jetant des regards anxieux de temps à autre. Génial. Quel malaise. Il semblerais qu'il soit finalement plus facile que prévu de faire rentrer ses griffes à la lionne…

\- Ecoute Granger, je me suis plus ou moins accoutumé à l'idée de ne plus posséder ni baguette, ni magie. C'est pas la peine d'être gênée à chaque fois que tu dois t'en servir, asséna-t-il d'un ton irrité.

La brunette le regarda de ces insupportables yeux de biche effarouchée. D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, elle se laissa glisser conte le mur, et s'assit en tailleur.

\- Tu dois me détester, lança-t-elle.

\- Sincèrement, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire autrement Granger.

Elle émit un bruit indescriptible et leva les yeux en ciel avant de laisser sa tête reposer contre le mur dans son dos. D'un mouvement agile du poignet, et en quelques mots, la chambre se tapissa d'une agréable couleur vert menthe. Elle reposa sur lui ces yeux chocolat, et le fixa sans ciller.

\- Est-ce que ça te convient mieux ?

Il hocha sobrement la tête. Il aimait le vert, c'était une couleur apaisante.

\- Je ne sais si je vais y arriver Malfoy. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter de vivre avec quelqu'un qui me hais. Mais dit toi bien une chose : tu n'es pas obligé de couper les ponts avec le monde magique, souffla la jeune femme en se relevant.

\- Vraiment ? demanda sarcastiquement Draco avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Et comment je fais pour m'intégrer au monde magique quand en user risque de me tuer, Granger ?

\- La magie ne s'arrête pas à faire tourner une baguette entre ces doigts Malfoy. Les potions, la recherche, la botanique ou même les runes. Autant de sujets essentiels à la magie sans pour autant impliquer la moindre incantation, répliqua férocement Granger. Je ne dirais pas que tu as l'embarras du choix, mais si tu y mets du tiens, tu peux y arriver.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans l'escalier depuis lequel elle lança « Je vais commencer à préparer le dîner, se serait bien que tu viennes. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te plaignes que je ne t'ai pas appris à te nourrir à la moldue. ». Cette femme était aussi horripilante que dans son souvenir. Toujours réponse à tous… Stupide bonne femme. Si elle croyait sincèrement qu'il allait rejoindre le groupe de botanique de Londubat, alors quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez elle. Mais dans un sens elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, bien qu'il lui en coûte de l'admettre. Les potions étaient un domaine intéressant. Sans réfléchir davantage, il laissa l'idée dans un coin de son esprit et se décida à descendre à la cuisine.

Par Merlin elle allait lui apprendre à cuisiner. Alors qu'un elfe serait tout disposé à le faire à sa place dès son retour. Au final toute cette mascarade était stupide, il n'apprendrait rien qui puisse l'aider aux côtés de Granger, il en était sûr.

De son côté, Hermione tournait en rond dans la cuisine. Pour commencer, ça ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Malfoy était tantôt normal, tantôt abject, et elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle allait faire de tout ce temps en sa compagnie. Qu'était-elle sensée lui apprendre au juste ? Elle était bien consciente qu'il avait à sa disposition du personnel, et que tout lui tomber bien souvent tout cuit dans la main. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin d'apprendre à cuisiner, mais par où commencer sinon par les choses les plus simples de la vie ?

Elle s'assit finalement sur une chaise, autour de la minuscule table accolé au mur et enfoui sa tête entre ces bras. Qui sait, peut-être allait-il se découvrir un amour pour la cuisine et se lancer dans la restauration. Fatiguée, elle fut prise d'un fou rire, mélangé à quelques sanglots.

\- On devient barje Granger ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle sursauta, et avec sa maladresse habituelle, failli tomber de sa chaise. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se relever dignement et de lancer, d'un ton très calme :

\- On va fixer quelques petites règles Malfoy. Pour commencer, tu arrête de me faire peur comme ça. Je vais finir par être cardiaque, marmonna la jeune femme.

Malfoy se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et d'hausser les épaules. Insupportable. Hermione lui lança un tablier à fleur à la figure, qu'il rattrapa avec élégance _, bien évidemment_. C'est avec un sourire jouissif à peine contenu qu'elle le vit reluquer le vêtement, visiblement perplexe.

\- Tu enfile ça et on s'y met, jubila-t-elle.

\- Tu veux que je mette cette chose Granger ? Dites moi que c'est une blague…

\- Ecoute Malfoy, à moins que tu ne veuille abimer ton beau costume, tu te tais et tu enfile ce tablier. Je te promets qu'il n'y a aucune caméra cachée.

\- Aucune quoi ? questionna le jeune homme, sourcils froncés. Oh et puis on s'en fiche, je ne vais pas mettre ça Granger. D'ailleurs pourquoi j'en mettrai un et pas toi ?

\- Parce que je sais cuisiner, alors que tu vas certainement en mettre partout. Aller Malfoy, on dirait un gamin.

Il déposa le tablier sur le dossier d'une chaise et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Il est hors de question que je mette ça Granger. Je jure que j'en prends l'entière responsabilité si je suis taché mais je n'enfilerais pas un vieux tablier destinée à être porter par une vielle mamie gâteuse.

Hermione lui envoya un regard à glacer le sang mais n'insista pas. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Elle ouvrit d'un geste sec le manuel de cuisine et sorti les diverses ingrédients et matériel demandé, tout en veillant à ce que son invité retienne l'emplacement de chacun. Elle ne comptait pas faire la baby-sitter et il allait devoir apprendre rapidement à trouver son chemin tout seul s'il voulait un thé ou des biscuits. Elle du ensuite lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la balance électronique ainsi que du four et de quelques ustensiles électriques, mais elle fut soulagée de le voir concentré et patient face à la récalcitrance de certains objets. Le batteur notamment. Et elle ne put empêcher un fou rire de lui échapper quand le blond fit un bond impressionnant en lâchant l'ustensile quand il le mit en route pour la première fois. A terme, elle fut satisfaite de voir que son « élève » s'en sortait plutôt bien et était au moins attentif à ces explications. Peut-être même qu'il s'en sortait un peu trop bien, se dit la jeune brune quand elle avisa sa chemise immaculée. Satané Malfoy, parfait en toutes circonstances.

Ils mirent le couvert en silence, et elle tenta de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la télévision en attendant que les plats chauffent. Malheureusement, le concept devait être un peu trop compliqué pour Malfoy, qui s'énerva bien vite au sujet de cette « stupide boite à images ». Il ne comprenait pas qu'il y ait plusieurs télécommandes, ou engins de malheur, comme il préférait les appeler. Hermione se fit la réflexion que vue de l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire une personne âgée qui découvrait la technologie, ce qui la fit bien rire, n'en déplaise à Malfoy. Et c'était d'autant plus hilarant qu'elle s'imaginait déjà la tête du blond face à un ordinateur.

La soirée se passa sans autres complexités notoires, bien qu'elle se passa dans le silence le plus complet. A la fin du repas, la jeune femme monta se doucher et se coucher sans un mot, et le blond resta un long moment seul dans le salon. Non seulement il voulait comprendre comment, par Morgane, cette télévision marchait, mais il voulait surtout se mettre les idées au clair. Il était coincé chez Granger, ce qui remettait en question quelques projets. De plus, il apparaissait que le monde des moldus était bien plus fou qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et puis Granger était si… calme. Il aurait pourtant bien apprécié la mettre en rogne comme lui seul savait le faire.

Enfin, il suffisait de trouver la corde sensible et de jouer avec. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient tout les deux trop mal à l'aise pour qu'il puisse espérer cela.

* * *

 **Nous voilà arrivés à la fin de ce second chapitre... Et j'espère qu'il vous a plus bien que l'intrigue ne sois pas encore lancée. La patience est une vertus les amis !**

 **Le chapitre suivant devrait arrivé avant la fin de la semaine (si Merlin le veut). Ensuite, la publication restera certainement en suspend un certain temps, exams obligent !**

 **Bonne journée, soirée, nuit ou que sais-je encore ! MG17**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà -déjà- de retour. Franchement, je m'étonne moi même. Mais cette nuit, je me suit dis ''Allez, bouges toi, c'est pour le bien de tes quelques lecteurs''. Et puis je dois dire que vos reviews m'ont beaucoup motivé : je n'est jamais écris un chapitre aussi rapidement de toute ma vie, je crois ^^. Donc vous l'aurez compris, la suite est à vous ! On se retrouve après lecture**

 **Comme toujours, seule la trame de l'histoire est à moi...**

* * *

 _On découvrira nos secrets, c'est ça la surprise, comme la farce des raviolis._

 _\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, je ne veux pas être un ravioli. ~ **Grey's Anatomy**  
_

Chapitre 3 : La surprise

Une toute petite semaine. C'était le temps qu'on lui avait accordé pour s'habituer au fait que Draco Malfoy faisait maintenant parti de sa vie. Merlin. Une semaine pour qu'elle s'habitue au fait de voir un Malfoy avachi sur son canapé à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans son propre salon. Une année aurait été trop courte… Une semaine était dérisoire. Semaine qui avait pourtant été mouvementée.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Hermione avait choisi de laisser Malfoy s'accoutumer à son nouvel environnement. De toute évidence, se voir immerger dans un monde inconnu aussi brutalement ne serait pas facile, d'autant plus qu'il avait longtemps méprisé ledit monde. Il allait de soi qu'elle avait établi quelques règles. Les quelles avaient visiblement chagriné _Sir Malfoy_ à en croire sa réaction. Il avait ri quand elle avait parlé de ménage, s'était fait buté à l'évocation de ces 'droits de sorti' et avait purement boudé à l'évocation du linge.

« Malfoy, tu n'es pas à l'hôtel, lâcha froidement Hermione après les plaintes de l'intéressé. Je ne suis pas ta bonne, et je ne compte certainement pas ramasser tes slips et tes chaussettes. Tu feras ton ménage, ramassera ton linge, le lavera et l'étendra comme un parfait petit moldu…

\- Non mais tu t'entends Granger ? Tu crois que je vais réellement me comporter comme un moldu ? Tu es finalement plus cinglée que je ne l'imaginais.

\- Selon le contrat signé, c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire Malfoy. De préférence sans bouder comme le sale gosse prétentieux que tu n'as jamais quitter. Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis invitée chez toi dans le simple but de te pourrir la vie, alors je te conseille de revoir ta définition du mot 'cinglée' Malfoy »

L'annonce de la jeune femme avait jeté un froid. Le blond était tout simplement soufflé. Effectivement, le contrat stipulait qu'il s'engageait à faire ce qu'on lui demandait dans la mesure où cela rentrait dans les closes. Et ce satané rat de bibliothèque n'aurait aucun mal à faire passer son esclavagisme pour un besoin vital de son apprentissage de la vie à la moldu. Finalement, elle avait raison, cinglée ne lui convenait pas. Garce luit seyait bien mieux.

« Ne t'attend tout de même pas à me balader partout comme un bon toutou Granger, cingla Draco. Si j'ai envie de sortir, je sors. Et si j'ai envie de ne pas te suivre, je ne te suis pas. Il est absolument hors de question que je sois emprisonné dans cette maudite maison.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'aurais jamais le droit de sortir de cette maison, imbécile, soupira la brunette. Mais tu ne feras entrer personne sans m'en parler et sans que je ne sois présente. Je n'accepterais pas plus que tu rentres dans cette maison complètement bourré pour vomir partout Malfoy. Ça me tue de le dire mais nous vivons ensemble, et il va falloir respecter certaine règle de vie. »

Douces paroles sur lesquelles Draco avait battu en retraite vers sa chambre. Un imbécile, lui ? Merlin, cette mégère prenait trop de liberté à son goût. Une fois sa chambre regagnée, il avait ressorti le contrat signé et l'avais relu en détail. Il n'était plus question que Granger ne le piège à nouveau. Il avait certains droits et il comptait les utiliser. Cela dit, et pour son plus grand malheur, il fut bien obligé de constater que Granger avait bien plus de droit que ce fichu contrat l'avait d'abord laissé paraître. Ainsi le ménage et autres joyeusetés ne lui échapperaient pas, mais de nature maniaque, ce ne serait sans doute pas un problème. Le plus difficile à avaler pour le jeune homme fut le passage sur ces droits de sortis et de visites. Comme il l'avait deviné, Granger avait le droit de réguler ces sortis si elle considérait qu'elles entravaient son apprentissage de la vie à la moldue. De même, elle avait le droit de refuser qu'un de ces amis pénètre dans sa maison, ce qui en soi était tout à fait logique et acceptable. Mais quand il lut que la jeune femme était plus ou moins en droit de le trainer de force quand elle allait chez ces amis si elle le jugeait préférable lui parut purement injuste.

Furibond, le blond redescendit les marches au pas de charge pour retrouver Granger qui, ô surprise, lisait un livre assise dans son canapé. A son arrivée, la brune se retourna et lui adressa un regard peu amène, visiblement dérangée dans sa lecture. Draco ne perdit pas de temps et se posta devant Granger en brandissant le contrat sous son nez.

« Il est absolument hors de question que je respecte ça Granger, vociféra-t-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Questionna la jeune femme tandis que ces sourcils se fronçaient.

\- Ici, tu vois, fit-il en lui désignant les lignes maudites. Je ne compte pas me laisser entrainer dans tes charmants repas avec Weasley et Potter sans rien dire. Je dois déjà te supporter Granger, et cela me suffit amplement, je ne compte absolument pas me coltiner tes deux calamités d'amis juste pour te faire plaisir. »

Granger lui retira le papier des mains après avoir insérer un marque page dans son livre pour le poser sur ces genoux. Elle lu attentivement le passage désigné et comprit enfin de quoi Malfoy parlait.

« Puisque tu parles de ça, Malfoy…

\- Non. Je t'ai dis non Granger, tu ne me forceras pas à côtoyer tes imbéciles d'amis, c'est absolument hors de question, la coupa Draco, rouge de colère.

\- Tu seras de toute façon forcé de les côtoyer Malfoy, se sont mes amis. Amis, tu comprends ? C'est-à-dire qu'ils viennent régulièrement prendre de mes nouvelles, qu'ils viennent manger et même dormir chez moi si l'envie leur en prend, cingla la jeune femme en retour.

\- Granger, tu ne comprends pas, répliqua le blond acerbe. Je ne _veux pas_ les voir.

\- Ecoute moi bien Malfoy, fit la jeune fille en se redressant pour se mettre à la hauteur du Serpentard, aux dernières nouvelles, je suis chez moi et _tu_ as voulu ce qui arrive, _tu_ as signé ce fichu contrat. Tu t'es littéralement invité chez moi. Alors je ne vais pas interdire à mes amis de venir chez moi parce que _Monsieur_ décide de prendre ces aises. »

Les deux ennemis s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, la tension montant au fil des secondes. Cette imbécile ne comprenait décidément rien. On ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler à des gens qu'il n'aimait pas ? On le privait de ces pouvoirs, de ces elfes, de sa vie confortable au Manoir, et il allait en plus devoir se coltiner l'insupportable Balafré ainsi que son cher compagnon roux ? C'était une blague… à se demander si un photographe ne se planquait pas dans le coin.

« Si les conditions ne te conviennent pas, libre à toi de prendre tes bagages et dégager d'ici, ajouta Granger, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Ton manoir t'attend, Malfoy. »

La proposition était plus que tentante. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, Draco partirait d'ici sans un regret. Malheureusement, la perte de ces pouvoirs l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. Et il avait horreur de devoir compter sur les autres pour effectuer certaines tâches à sa place, que ce soit elfes, employés ou même amis. Et puis d'un autre côté il avait signé se contrat et ne comptait absolument pas y renoncer. Malgré ces réticences vis-à-vis du Balafré, il savait que la jeune femme craquerait avant lui. Il lui suffirait de se montrer suffisamment odieux pour que ces nerfs ne lâchent. Au fond, l'envie de se venger était bien trop forte pour laisser ces principes réduire son plan à néant. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il se dit finalement que le meilleur moyen d'anéantir ce stupide rat de bibliothèque, s'était de commencer par gagner sa confiance. La toisant de toute sa hauteur, il lui jeta un dernier regard froid avant de lancer d'une voix tout aussi glaciale :

« Très bien Granger, si tu tiens tellement à ce que je fasse amis-amis avec ces demeurés, invite-les, emmène moi là-bas, traine moi dans ces pauvres bars où vous vous retrouvez. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être un gentil petit agneau docile. Je ne serais ni aimable, ni courtois, ni même respectueux.

\- Fais ce qui te chante Malfoy, cracha Granger dans son dos tandis qu'il remontait les marches pour s'isoler dans sa chambre. Mais je suis sûre que tu regretteras tes paroles plus vite que tu ne l'imagine. »

Sur un dernier regard foudroyant, la jeune femme retourna à son livre tandis que Draco allait à la cuisine. Il ne comptait pas vraiment manger face à cette insupportable bonne femme, et allait donc devoir se débrouiller par ces propres moyens. Le problème, c'est que s'il avait été attentif à ce qu'on pourrait appeler le premier cours de cuisine de Granger… Et bien, on ne se refait pas en un jour. La plupart des machines qui se trouvaient alignés sur le plan de travail lui restaient inconnues, et il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à se frotter à la technologie moldue ce soir. Il ouvrit donc le frigo et coinça beurre, fromage et jambon entre deux tranches de pain. Attrapant au passage une bouteille d'eau, il retourna à la salle pour remonter à sa chambre en évitant soigneusement de regarder _l'autre_. Bien sûr, la jeune femme voulu se faire remarquer.

« Tu pourrais me demander avant de te servir. Enfin, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu connaisses les principes de la politesse, énonça-t-elle acerbe. Et il est interdit de manger à l'étage. »

Le blond continua son chemin sans un regard pour elle, levant seulement les yeux au ciel. Il était un Malfoy, il savait manger proprement. Et puis après tout, il ne comprenait pas ce qui la gênait tant ? Avait-elle peur qu'il raye son précieux parquet bon marché avec des miettes de pain ? Ridicule. Il mangea donc calmement dans sa chambre, s'étonnant quelque peu de ne pas voir une folle hystérique débarquer pour lui supprimer les vivres. Sans doute était-elle trop absorbée par son précieux livre. Stupide fille. Filant sous la douche, il fit rapidement sa toilette avant d'aller se coucher dans les draps de coton. Du coton ! Le voilà qui était revenu à Poudlard.

* * *

Au ré-de-chaussé, Hermione était toujours plongée dans son livre. Un livre passionnant relatant les exploits des sorcières de Salem, mélangeant habilement réalité et fable dans le récit de trois puissantes sœur que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Malheureusement, la brunette fut interrompue par le message d'un ami qui l'invitait à dîner. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle déclina l'invitation –Merlin sait ce qu'aurait pu faire Malfoy si elle était sortie-. Cela dit, ce message inopportun la fit réfléchir. Soit, Malfoy refusait catégoriquement de côtoyer Harry et Ron, mais peut-être serait-il moins réticent à rencontrer d'autres gens ? Le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme vérifia son emploi du temps et repris son téléphone en main. Envoyant un message à trois de ces plus proches amis, elle s'empressa ensuite d'allumer son ordinateur pour faire quelques réservations. C'est sans prétention aucune que la jeune femme se dit qu'elle était un véritable génie.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se réveilla avec la même bonne humeur que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée. N'en déplaise à Malfoy, qui avait l'air bougon lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la cuisine, elle resterait de bonne humeur. C'était une bonne journée.

« Enfin tu te lèves, grinça le blond. Il serait bon que tu investisses dans un réveil Granger, se lever si tard quand on reçoit un invité, c'est déplacé.

\- Tu n'es pas mon invité Malfoy. Et il est à peine huit heure du matin, tu exagères. »

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de reprendre d'un ton égal.

« Où est ta fichue cafetière Granger ? Ça fait au moins deux heure que je la cherche.

\- Je ne bois pas de café.

\- Alors tu n'as pas de cafetière ? Merde Granger, est-ce que tu connais le pourcentage de gens qui boivent du café ? Tu fais une hôte très impolie, et je ne parle pas seulement en mon nom.

\- Malfoy, évite de me parler de politesse, tu es plutôt mal placé, fit remarquer Hermione. Et puis tu n'as qu'à faire comme la plus part des britanniques, bois du thé. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme s'en alla avec le plateau chargé de ce qu'elle avait préparé pendant que Malfoy parlait. Ou plutôt pendant qu'il se plaignait. Chocolat chaud, pain et beurre, voilà un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Sans oublier son jus d'orange, évidemment. Avant de partir, elle avait tout de même pu entendre Malfoy marmonner ''Je n'aime pas le thé'' d'une voix qu'elle aurait qualifié de sanguinaire. Un anglais qui n'aime pas le thé, et c'est elle qu'on trouvait étrange ? Quelle ironie. Assise à table, elle alluma la télé et jeta un œil à son portable qui était resté sur la table la veille. Sa bonne humeur ne fit que croître quand elle avisa les trois réponses positives de ces amis. Elle n'avait pas douté de leurs réponses, mais ce projet la rendait plutôt euphorique. Elle termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et retourna à la cuisine. Tout en rangeant ces couverts, elle réengagea la conversation avec Malfoy.

« J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait te réjouir Malfoy. Nous allons quitter cette maison dès demain pour prendre de vraies vacances. Après tout, autant que je profite un peu de la situation, non ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris, ton plan c'est de m'emmener en vacances je ne sais où avec St Potty et l'autre boulet ? grimaça-t-il en retour.

\- Pas tout à fait, fit la jeune femme, irritée. On ne part pas avec Harry et Ron mais avec trois de mes amis qui sont également en vacances. Comme nous avons très peu l'occasion de nous voir d'habitude à cause de mes horaires à l'hôpital, j'ai pensé que… Enfin, ça tu t'en fiches. L'important c'est qu'ils sont moldus, qu'on part dans un endroit plein de moldus, et que de quitter le monde des sorciers te ferra le plus grand bien.

\- En fait c'est ça ton problème Granger, souffla le blond, tu penses trop. Qui a dit que je voulais davantage côtoyer des stupides moldus que tes imbéciles d'amis ? »

Hermione, à bout de nerf, dégaina sa baguette et vin la planter dans le cou de son ennemi avec une rapidité déconcertante. Visiblement très remontée, elle ne s'étonna pas de voir Malfoy tenter de fuir vers l'arrière. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut bientôt accolé au mur. Jouant sa dernière carte, il tenta de la raisonner :

« Tu n'oserais pas t'en servir alors que je n'ai plus ma magie pour me défendre Granger.

\- D'un point de vue purement éthique, je l'avoue. Se serait totalement déplacé. Mais si j'écoute mes sentiments Malfoy, je jure que je te pétrifie sur le champ et que je t'enferme dans le coffre de ma voiture tout le long du voyage » cracha la jeune femme alors que quelques étincelles échappées venaient brûler la peau du blond.

Hermione abaissa finalement sa baguette non sans lancer un regard noir au jeune homme. Celui-ci soupira, et s'empressa de mettre de l'eau sur les petites brûlures qu'avait causé la baguette de la brunette. Un «''Salle folle'' lui échappa, mais Hermione fit semblant de ne pas entendre et profita du mutisme de son tout nouveau colocataire pour reprendre la parole.

« Que les choses soient bien claires Malfoy, énonça calmement Hermione, je ne compte pas te laisser insulter Harry et Ron à longueur de temps. Si tu ne les aimes pas, grand bien t'en fasse. Mais dans ce cas, ne les nomme pas si c'est pour le faire de manière désobligeante. Ensuite, mes _stupides_ amis moldus sont des gens merveilleux, ce dont tu te rendras compte si tu laisses ta rancune contre mon monde de côté. Et pour finir, tu n'as pas intérêt à les insulter. Je te promets que si c'est le cas, les brûlures te paraîtront vite très futiles.

\- Enfin Granger, soit raisonnable. Je ne t'aime pas, je n'aime pas les moldus et toi tu veux me coincer en vacances avec vous tous ? Il va forcément y avoir un meurtre.

\- Et se serra le tiens. Sérieusement Malfoy, il faut que tu y mettes du tien. Que tu ne veuille pas voir Harry et Ron, je peux le comprendre et l'éviter. Pour l'instant. Mais que tu ne fasses aucun effort pour au moins accepter le monde des moldus ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu es là pour ça et je t'offre une occasion en or d'en découvrir un des meilleurs aspects.

\- Rah, tu ne comprends vraiment pas Granger, s'agaça-t-il finalement. Réfléchis. Moi, toi et trois moldus ? Je t'apprécierai un tant soit peu, se serait envisageable, mais là… Je vais forcément finir par me suicider à cause d'une overdose de moldutitude. »

Hermione le regarda bouche bée. Est-ce qu'il avait peur ? Peur d'être tout seul, et de perdre contenance face à des moldus… Merlin, que c'était jouissif. Malfoy avait peur. Elle du se faire violence pour ne pas sortir dehors et crier au monde entier que _Sir Malfoy_ avait la frousse à l'idée de se retrouver entouré de moldus, mais elle réprima cette pulsion et leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, faisons un pacte. Tu invites un ami, tu t'arranges pour qu'il se conduise bien avec mes amis, et tu en fais de même ?

\- Il y aura du café ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Très bien, lâcha finalement le blond à contre cœur. Laisse-moi contacter Blaise.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, se réjouit alors la brune. Mais tu es sûr que Blaise Zabini saura… »

Le blond se retourna vers elle, l'air quelque peu énervé.

« Pitié Granger, ne reviens pas sur ta parole. Tu me laisses gérer Blaise, d'accord ? Je t'empreintes ta cheminée. »

La jeune femme ne put retenir un léger cri de joie. A vrai dire, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas partie en vacance. Bien sûr, Malfoy serait là, mais ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, elle avait la ferme intention de ne laisser aucun blond peroxydé entacher sa joie. Des vacances avec ces amis, des vacances aux…

« Où-est ce qu'on va en fait Granger ? questionna soudain l'intrus.

\- A la montagne Malfoy, souffla la jeune femme, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Nous allons skier ! »

Le blond arqua un sourcil.

« Tu as conscience que ça n'a rien de moldu ? Des tas de sorciers ont déjà skier.

\- Tu as déjà skier. Toi ? demanda soudain la jeune femme, curieuse.

\- Bien sûr que non, mon père… Enfin, je voulais juste dire qu'il existait des stations de ski chez les sorciers également, c'est tout.

\- La station sera moldue, répondit distraitement Hemione.

Alors que Malfoy allait dans la salle à manger pour contacter Zabini, la brunette se plongea dans ses pensées. En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai qu'elle ne voyait pas Malfoy Senior sur des skis. Ou pire, sur un snow. Par Morgane, l'idée en était plus que risible. Étouffant un fou rire, la jeune femme repris son portable et envoya un message à ses amis pour les prévenir qu'ils seraient finalement six. La réponse ne tarda pas : il n'y avait aucun soucis. Attrapant manteau et sac à main, la jeune femme pénétra dans la salle à manger au moment même où Malfoy finissait sa conversation avec son ami.

« Alors ?

\- Il est partant, répondit simplement le blond.

\- Est-ce qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut ? »

Malfoy hoche la tête.

« Il a déjà skié. C'est par lui que je connais les stations de ski sorcières.

\- C'est parfait, rayonna la brune, se réjouissant à l'avance des futurs cris de son ennemi. Du coup, c'est l'heure du shopping. »

Malfoy la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle n'allait quand même pas oser…

« Mais de quoi tu parles Granger ? hésita-t-il.

\- Il te faut des vêtements appropriés, et je suppose que tu n'as pas ça dans ton placard. Allez, dépêche-toi !

\- Merlin aidez moi, s'écria le blond en levant les mains au ciel de manière dramatique. Faire les magasins avec Pansy est déjà un véritable calvaire… Écoutes Granger, je te donne mes tailles et tu t'occupes de ça, OK ? Je suis même prêt à être poli avec toi si tu le fait… »

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir avant de lui lancer un sourire mauvais. Un rire mesquin au bord des lèvres elle lâcha finalement :

« Oh, non Malfoy. Je ne voudrais rater ce spectacle pour rien au monde. »

Ce fut alors au tour de Malfoy de foudroyer la brune du regard. Il attrapa son manteau et son porte feuille d'un geste brusque avant de suivre Hermione qui sortait déjà de la maison. A nouveau, il ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher quelques paroles mécontentes telles que : ''Stupide Gryffondor !'' ou alors : ''Bien un truc de bonne femme, ça !''.

Devant lui, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape. Par Morgane, cette semaine promettait d'être pleine de réjouissances.

* * *

 **Et voilà les amis. Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes qui ont du échapper à mon contrôle, il faut dire qu'à cet heure, je n'ai plus vraiment les yeux en face des trous ! En tous cas, si problème il y a, dites le moi !**

 **Ensuite, place à quelques questions... Que pensez vous de la ''génialisime'' idée d'Hermione ? A quoi vous attendez vous dans la suite des évènements ? A votre avis, y a-t-il un indice quant-à l'intrigue dans ce chapitre ? Bon, petit indice... Il y en a bien un, mais lequel ? Et enfin, que pensait vous des personnages ? Est-ce que je m'éloigne vraiment trop de la trame originale, sont-ils crédibles ?**

 **Oh, et aussi, je voulais savoir si vous attendiez l'arrivé d'un personnage en particulier, pourquoi ect ?**

 **Voilà, j'en ai fini avec mes question x]. Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, soirée ou nuit -si vous êtes dans le même cas que moi- et à bientôt, MG17 !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut les ptis loups ! Bon je sais, je publie plus qu'en retard mais avec la bac, le permis, le déménagement et les foutues difficultés à trouver l'inspiration, Voilà. Mais je vous retrouve tout de même avec ce chapitre tout beau tout frais que j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire. Du coup je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais j'éspère qu'il vous conviendra. Bonne lecture les amis :3**

 **Au passage, les persos et l'univers son à notre chère Rowling mais le reste est à moi...**

* * *

 _Le véritable voyage de découverte ne consiste pas à chercher de nouveaux paysages, mais à avoir de nouveaux yeux. **~Marcel Proust**_

Chapitre 4 : De nouveaux yeux

Par Merlin, quelle bonne idée la jeune fille avait eu ! Elle se dit soudain que désormais, ce qu'elle devrait retenir de Draco Malfoy, c'était bien cela. Forcer cet imbécile de blondinet à la suivre faire les magasins en vu de leur prochaine excursion au ski avait été diaboliquement comique pour la jeune femme. Elle l'avait vu trainé des pieds devant les magasins (moldu de surcroît), jeter des regards désemparés aux devantures qui affichait casques et masques énormes, ainsi qu'écharpes et chapeaux multicolores. Le tout bien éloigné des habitudes de Malfoy en somme. Mais le génie de la jeune femme s'était révélée quand elle été entrée dans une des boutiques et avait choisi quelques articles, un Malfoy aux pieds traînant derrière elle. Consciencieusement, elle avait sélectionné un pantalon épais et d'une adorable couleur bleu électriques ainsi que quelques vêtements chauds aux mêmes couleurs joyeuses. Pour finir, un manteau imperméable et épais d'une jolie teinte orangé. Elle avait poussé le vis jusqu'à attraper une paire de gants, une écharpe et un bonnet bariolés et aux coloris éclatants. Malfoy, qui ne faisait pas attention, s'était laissé traîné jusqu'aux cabines d'essayages. Et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant les rideaux qu'il comprit.

\- Même pas en rêve Granger, cingla le jeune homme.

\- Il faut bien que tu essais pour savoir si les affaires te vont, soupira la brunette.

\- Tout me va Granger, répondit-il avec prétention.

La jeune femme leva ces yeux en ciel en une moue exaspérée. Ce qu'il pouvait être arrogant.

\- Et bien j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Sur ces mots, elle le poussa sans douceur dans la cabine, lui jeta les vêtements au visage et referma le rideau d'un geste sec. Depuis l'extérieur, elle entendit les vêtements bruisser avant que Malfoy ne réalise sa fourberie et ne se fige.

\- Granger… menaça le jeune homme d'une voix grave.

\- Tait-toi et essai, c'est ce que tout le monde porte, Malfoy, rouspéta la jeune femme sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

Malfoy s'exécuta en grommelant, et quand elle n'entendit plus aucuns bruits, elle sut qu'il avait fini et admirait le résultat dans le miroir. Elle tira sur le rideau d'un coup sec et…

\- Espèce de folle, j'aurais pu être nu ! cria le blond en se retournant d'un bond vers elle.

Elle explosa simplement de rire. Non vraiment, les couleurs, ce n'était pas pour Malfoy. Si seulement Ginny, Harry et Ron pouvait voir ça ! Son fou rire reprit de plus belle, et elle s'adossa à la paroi de la cabine derrière elle tant elle riait. Lui faisant face, Malfoy ne riait pas du tout. Choqué par cette réaction, il avait simplement attendu qu'elle se calme pour lui demander d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée :

\- Tu en as fait exprès ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire fourbe. Merlin, elle aurait _vraiment_ du prendre une photo. Sans un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna quelques instants et revint avec un pantalon noir, un manteau blanc et une écharpe rouge sang. Ces coloris moins criards semblèrent rassurer Malfoy qui prit aussitôt les effets des mains de la jeune femme en oubliant l'écharpe. La jeune femme le lui fit remarquer, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il ne comptait pas s'abaisser à porter les couleurs maudites de Gryffondor. Hermione soupira à nouveau.

\- Il faut bien que je te repère sur les pistes Malfoy, et cette écharpe va m'y aider. Pitié ne te comporte pas en gamin, je jure de ne le dire à personne, ok ?

\- Parfait.

Sur ces mots, il entra à nouveau dans la cabine et e changea rapidement. Il pris cette fois l'initiative d'ouvrir le rideau pour qu'Hermione puisse l'observer à sa guise. Le tout était aussi sobre que des vêtements de ski puissent l'être, il ne posa donc pas de questions et passa en caisse, en rajoutant au passage quelques pulls chauds.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu veux… Enfin, je ski depuis longtemps, donc j'ai acheté mon propre matériel, mais je ne sais pas si tu souhaite en faire autant, il est possible de louer ce qu'il faut sur place, l'informa la brunette en sortant.

\- Même les chaussures ? questionna simplement Malfoy.

\- Hum, oui, les chaussures aussi.

\- Hors de question que je mette les chaussures de quelqu'un d'autre, par où est-ce qu'on va ? reprit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Hermione lui indiqua la rue à droite, grinçant presque des dents. Évidemment, Monsieur était trop précieux et exigent pour passer après quelqu'un d'autre, il fallait qu'il jette l'argent par les fenêtres, et achète un matériel dont il ne se servirait sans doute plus jamais par la suite. Elle aurait du s'en doutait après tout.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes prendre des skis ou un snow ? demanda la jeune femme sur le chemin.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua le blond. Qu'est ce que tu fais toi ?

\- Aucune importance, je te conseille de prendre des skis. C'est plus simple pour un débutant.

\- J'apprends vite, s'agaça-t-il alors.

Les yeux d'Hermione roulèrent à nouveau dans leurs orbites quand elle lâcha un « Comme tu voudras. » assez sec. Pourquoi fallait-il que le jeune homme la contredise et fasse l'inverse de se qu'elle lui disait ? Il n'y avait rien de dégradant à chausser des skis, la plus part des gens les préféraient au snow. Mais là encore, Malfoy semblait vouloir prouver sa différence, sa supériorité. Il avait réellement un problème d'égo à vaincre, c'était incroyable !

Entrant dans une nouvelle boutique, elle le laissa discuter avec le commerçant qui le conseillerait sans doute bien mieux qu'elle et se dirigea du côté des gants et lunettes. Elle choisit une paire de gant noire et simple et des lunettes qui couvrirait entièrement les yeux du blond, le protégeant à la fois du froid, de la neige et du soleil. Elle attendit ensuite patiemment qu'ils reviennent, ce qui ne pris heureusement pour elle, que peu de temps. Elle constata, merci Merlin, qu'il avait finalement opté pour des skis. Grands, beaux et certainement aussi luxueux que tous le reste de ces affaires, mais grand bien lui fasse. Si dilapider son argent en frais inutiles le faisait se sentir mieux, alors pourquoi pas. Il en avait les moyens après tout. Elle lui tendit ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, et il passa à la caisse sans broncher.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence le plus totale. Une fois rentrés, Granger indiqua à Malfoy qu'ils partaient le soir même, en voiture. Ainsi la première bombe fut lancée.

\- Crois-tu réellement que je vais monter dans une de ces satanées… voitures ?

Ce simple mot sembla lui écorcher la bouche. Granger lui lança un de ces regards noirs dont elle avait le secret. De son côté, le blond se demanda se qu'il avait pu dire de mal ? Il n'avait insulté personne –pour une fois-, et avait simplement exposé son point de vue. Qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ? Rien. Cette femme devait simplement se faire soigner de toute urgence.

\- Et comment comptes-tu aller à la montagne Malfoy ? En transplanant ? Dois-je te rappeler…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler quoi que ce soit Granger, fit-il sèchement.

Sur ces mots, il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Merlin cette femme était perfide. Il n'avait plus de magie, il le savait pertinemment, et elle osait jouer de cela ? Non mais quelle, quelle… _conasse_. Sous ces airs de sainte-ni-touche et de petite Gryffondor écœurante de gentillesse elle était en fait pire que la plus perfide des Serpentard. Il fit un long moment les cent pas, rageur. Et il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Transplaner lui était à présent impossible, comme l'avait fait remarquer cette peste, et sans sa baguette, sans sa magie, il ne pouvait envoyer de message à personne. Pas de hibou sous la main, et la cheminée de Granger se trouvait au ré de chaussé. Il était évidemment hors de question qu'il redescende. Mais il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. A son meilleur ami, à Blaise.

A bout, le jeune homme lança un coup de pied dans le meuble le plus proche, et n'en tira qu'une satisfaction mesurée étant donné la douleur vive qu'il ressenti aussitôt. Dépité, il s'allongea sur le lit, regardant vers le plafond. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il songea que sa magie ne lui avait jamais autant manqué que depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Granger. Quand il était au manoir, il se reposait bien souvent sur ces elfes, sans même s'en rendre compte. Lui qui se proclamait autonome dépendait en fait de ces affreux petits êtres. Quel piètre Cracmol faisait-il. Pire que Rusard lui-même. Il se sentait nu sans sa magie. Il n'était plus rien sans elle. Plus rien qu'une loque, vide et sans intérêt.

Quelques coups doucement donnés contre la porte de sa chambre le réveillèrent de sa torpeur. Maudite Granger, ne connaissait-elle pas la notion d'intimité ? Le blond décida de faire le mort. Retenant son souffle, il attendit de l'entendre partir. Mais évidemment, Granger étant Granger, une fille entêtée donc, il l'entendit s'appuyer contre la porte, la main sur la clinche, et pria Merlin et tous ces ancêtres pour qu'elle n'entre pas.

\- Ecoutes Malfoy, je suis réellement désolée de ce que j'ai dit, c'était… Cruel, et injustifié. Je sais que tu n'es jamais monté dans une voiture, et que tu as simplement, je ne sais pas, le trac. Mais on ne peut pas faire autrement et c'est la solution la plus logique. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que donnerait le transplanage d'escorte, et je n'ai franchement pas envie de tenter sans avoir fait plus de recherches… En plus, ce serait une bonne chose que tu vois ce que c'est. Je pense que ça fait un peu parti du contrat. Je ne vois pas bien comment tu pourrais t'intégrer au monde moldu sans apprendre à conduire, la jeune femme reprit son souffle de l'autre côté de la porte. Je sais que j'ai été blessante et je m'en excuse une fois de plus mais… C'est sorti tout seule je n'ai juste pas.

\- Réfléchit ? demanda amèrement le blond. Merci j'avais remarqué. Maintenant si tu as fini de jacasser devant ma porte, dégage Granger. Tu es d'un ennui mortel et je n'ai que faire de tes excuses débiles, termina brusquement Draco en ouvrant la dite porte d'un geste sec.

Granger du se retenir au mur de justesse. Elle lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension. « Oh, pauvre petite Granger qui ne comprend pas que je ne veuille pas lui pardonner » pensa amèrement le blond. Qu'elle aille au diable. Le jeune homme pu voir son visage se fermer et ses yeux s'assombrir de colère. Ces cheveux semblait grésillait autour de son visage, crépitant de magie.

\- Contacte Zabini et informe le. Et au passage Malfoy, tu n'es qu'un crétin qui ne sait pas regarder plus loin que ton nombril. Des milliers de gens vivent sans magie, fait en autant.

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna et dévala les escaliers d'un pas brusque, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait trembler chaque meuble présent lors de sa courte tirade. Le jeune blond était à la fois admiratif et dégouté de la puissance dont la brunette semblait faire preuve. Il n'y avait rien de plus insupportable pour lui que de la voir user de sa magie avec tellement de facilité, tellement naturellement. _Elle, une née moldue_ , pensa-t-il amèrement.

Face à cette idée raciste, il secoua sa tête blonde, et décida qu'il était effectivement temps de contacter Blaise. Il descendit les escalier plus calmement que Granger, mais la colère le rongeait tout de même de l'intérieur. Il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette avant de plonger son visage dans les flammes pour enfin héler son ami plusieurs fois avant de le voir apparaître.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, fit-il remarquer, sarcastique.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Draco ne changerait jamais. Il s'agenouilla devant le feu et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami e répliqua :

\- Que veux-tu Draco ?

\- Tout dépend de toi… Es-ce que tu as une bonne bouteille ?

-Hum, oui bien sur, répondit Blaise incertain.

Le blond poussa un léger soupir de contentement, enfin quelque chose qui allait en son sens.

\- Bouge de là, j'arrive.

Sur ces mots, Draco sortit sa tête de la cheminée, et pris une nouvelle pincée de poudre. Alors qu'il rentrait dans les flammes à présent vertes de l'âtre, Granger arriva, les joues rouges et le regard furibond.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça Malfoy ? Tu restes là !

\- Le jour où je t'obéirais au doigt et à l'œil n'est pas encore arrivé Granger, répondit-il avec sarcasme. Au plaisir…

Et il disparu dans les flammes sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

Le jeune homme réapparut dans l'âtre de son plus vieil ami, Blaise Zabini. C'était un jeune homme aussi noir qu'il était blanc, aussi brun qu'il était blond et aussi drôle et enjouée qu'il était lui-même sarcastique et insipide. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient donc à l'opposé l'un deux l'autre, mais étrangement une amitié indéfectible semblait les lier.

Blaise apparu à sa gauche alors qu'il époussetait ces habits et lui tendait déjà un verre de bourbon. Draco le remercia d'un hochement de tête et suivit son ami dans le petit salon, là ou ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'installer.

\- Alors Draco, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- N'ais-je pas le droit de simplement venir saluer un bon ami ? répliqua le blond.

Tout en s'assaillant dans son fauteuil, Blaise lança un regard goguenard à son ami.

\- Pas à moi Draco, insista Blaise. Nous savons tous deux que tu ne viens pas te souler ici simplement pour le plaisir de me voir.

\- Granger. Voilà ce qui se passe. Granger décide que je dois côtoyer ses moldus d'amis, Granger décide que nous allons au ski, Granger décide de si je peux ou non venir ici. Elle est partout Blaise, une vraie vermine, j'te jure ! Et cette saleté de… De…

Dans sa rage, le blond s'était levé, comme pour donner plus de poids à ces paroles. Cependant, il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Il aurait voulu hurler à son meilleur ami que cette maudite Sang-de-Bourbe se pavanait devant lui avec sa stupide magie, et ses tous aussi stupides idées pro-Moldue. Mais il connaissait bien le point de vue du brun et il se rendait lui-même compte de la bêtise de ces paroles. Le temps ou il croyait réellement en la suprématie des sang-pur étaient bien loin… Blaise, tout à fait calme, restait confortablement avachi dans son fauteuil, son verre à la main et un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu n'en rajouterais pas un peu Draco ? s'esclaffa le jeune homme, passant volontairement outre les propos absurdes qui avaient failli franchir les lèvres du blond.

\- Mais bien sûr que non, s'emporta aussitôt son ami. Je te dis que cette fille est une peste !

\- Une peste qui t'a sauvé la vie, reprit le brun, soudain très sérieux.

Son meilleur ami le foudroya soudain de ses yeux clairs. Évidemment, Draco savait pertinemment ce que Blaise pensait de ce qui lui était récemment arrivé. Il savait parfaitement que Blaise considérait Granger comme sa sauveuse. Stupide sorcier avec ses stupides réflexions à deux mornilles. Draco se fichait pas mal de ce que pensaient les gens : elle avait tout détruit. Sa vie, ses rêves, ses ambitions… Ses recherches. Comment allait-il la retrouver maintenant ?

\- Draco, reprit Blaise, plus doucement, je ne vois ce que Granger a fait de mal. Elle t'emmène au ski, réjouit toi ! Et puis ces moldus d'amis, comme tu le dis si bien, tu n'auras qu'à ne pas leur adresser la parole. Où est le problème ?

Le jeune roula des yeux. Parfois, la vision trop positive de son ami l'exaspérait. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui se plaindrait avec lui… Quelqu'un comme Pansy par exemple. C'est elle qu'il aurait du aller voir. Pansy était une amie qui avait les paroles justes et des conseils avisés. Pansy lui aurait dit d'enfermer Granger dans un placard et d'aller se souler dans des bars toute la semaine. Ainsi, il libèrerait Granger qui pourrait gentiment aller travailler.

Draco sourit. Il adorait Pansy.

\- Tu sais très bien où est le problème Blaise. J'ai autre chose à faire, et je dois rester à Londres. Et puis franchement, comment je vais faire, j'ai vu des ski hier pour la première fois de ma vie, se lamenta le blond.

\- Ce n'est qu'une semaine, tu as droit à une pause Draco. Laisse ce fichu livre de côté et amuse toi ! Ou essaie… Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là.

\- Ce fichu livre, explosa son ami, me conduira à Elle… Alors n'en parle pas comme si ce n'était qu'une histoire insignifiante.

Sur ces paroles, le blond s'était mis à faire les cent pas. Blaise était le seul à être en parti au courant de ces petits secrets. Et il ne supportait pas qu'il en parle avec autant de détachement… Ce livre avait désormais plus d'intérêt à ces yeux que son propre manoir. Il sursauta en sentant la main du noir se poser sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant.

\- Ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire, Draco. Seulement, cette semaine, tu auras Granger sur le dos de toutes manières, que ce soit ici ou dans les montagnes. Alors autant partir, et t'amuser, puisque même si tu faisais un caprice pour que vous restiez, tu ne pourrais pas continuer tes recherches.

\- J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner, souffla le blond en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Mais tu as raison au fond, autant que je pourrisse la vie à Granger devant ces amis. Et puis comme tu l'as dit, continua le blond en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans sa main, tu seras la pour me soutenir, même pendant le trajet, puisque nous le ferons en voiture.

Le blond était déjà entré dans l'âtre quand il vu le visage de son ami se décomposer.

\- Pardon ? lança-t-il, comme paniqué.

\- Une idée de Granger, elle veut que je m'habitue aux transports moldu, puisque je n'ai plus ma magie. Toujours convaincu que son unique but dans la vie n'est pas de me tuer Blaise ? Rendez-vous ce soir chez elle, prépare tes bagages et un ou deux sacs à vomi mon vieux.

Sur ces paroles, le blond disparus dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes alors que Blaise courait vers lui dans le but, vain, de le faire revenir.

\- Ces deux là veulent ma mort, s'apitoya Blaise à présent seul.

Il se resservit un verre de bourbon, dépité, puis monta vers les étages où un sac de voyage n'attendait que d'être rempli. Finalement, lui aussi commençait à détester Granger.

* * *

 **Bien, bien, bien. Voilà. Est-ce que je dois aller me cacher dans un trou ou ça allait ? Je sais que les choses avancent tous doucement mais elles vont commencer à réellement bouger dès le retour de vacances de nos deux amis...**

 **Bon, comment pensez-vous que ces vacances vont se dérouler ? Que pensez-vous de Blaise ? (Il est chou hein ? Allez, dites le qu'il est chou mon ptit Blaise !). Et, la grande question, qui est Elle ? Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette fille mystère sera en quelque sorte au centre de l'intrigue... Du coup, je veux, j'exige toutes vos idées à son propos en review !**

 **Pour vous quittez sur une note joyeuse, j'aimerais vous dire que j'ai décrocher mon bac S avec mention assez bien et que je n'en suis pas peu fière... Et vous, des épreuves cette année ou a venir ? Dites-moi tout et des kissouilles les amis -MG17**


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut mes ptits loups ! Avant toutes choses, oui je sais, ça fait un sacré bail. Encore une fois, le syndrome de la page blanche et la flemme qu'il a engendré sont coupables de cette attente, je ne m'étend donc pas sur le sujet et je vous retrouve en bas pour quelques annonces.**

 **Bonne lecture :3 !**

* * *

 _Gagner, perdre, ou faire match nul, la partie est en cours, qu'on le veuille ou non. Alors allez-y, discutez avec l'arbitre, changez les règles, trichez un peu. Faites une pause et soignez vos plaies. Mais jouez. Jouez ! Jouez le jeu. Jouez vite. Jouez librement. Jouez comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain._ _ **~Grey's Anatomy**_

Chapitre 5 : Jouez !

Comme convenu, Blaise arriva à 13 heures tapantes chez Hermione et chargea aussitôt ses bagages dans le coffre de la voiture que la jeune femme avait pris soin d'agrandir par magie. Ils montèrent aussitôt en voiture, sans même prendre le temps de boire un thé, désireux que l'interminable voyage prenne fin. La brune s'installa au volant, Draco à ses côté et Blaise sur la banquette arrière. Le premier était plus pâle que jamais, et le second jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front. Il n'était là que pour Draco, parce qu'il était son meilleur ami et qu'il tenait à le soutenir. Sinon il ne serait jamais, au grand jamais, monté dans cette machine infernale.

\- La station, Yad Moss, est assez loin, il nous faudra au minimum cinq heures et demie pour y arriver, annonça Granger en démarrant.

A ces côtés, le blond se tétanisa soudainement et perdit le peu de couleur qui ornait encore ses joues. Bien consciente de l'inquiétude de ces deux acolytes du jour, elle décida de ne plus penser à ces ressentes disputes avec le blond, et s'obligea à faire de son mieux pour tenter de le détendre. La brunette alluma alors la radio, qu'elle s'était arrangée pour régler sur une station sorcière et commença à rouler. La jeune femme avait une conduite agréable, et finalement, les deux jeunes hommes se relaxèrent bien que restant sur leurs gardes. Blaise finit par s'endormir tandis que Draco battait le rythme de certaines musiques de son pied. Ils ne firent qu'une pause pour grignoter et aller aux toilettes puis repartirent dans le même silence. La route fut plus que longue pour Hermione, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de conduire autant et encore moins dans un tel silence. Tout aurait été parfait si les garçons n'avaient pas commencé à avoir des haut-le-cœur, lorsqu'Hermione engagea sa voiture dans les virages caractéristiques de leur montée dans la montagne.

Draco finit par vomir dans un sac plastique et Blaise semblait au plus mal, mais ils finirent par arriver au chalet que la jeune femme avait réussis à louer à la dernière minute pour eux et ses amis. Tous deux s'empressèrent de sortir de l'engin maudit, comme se plaisait à l'appeler Draco entre deux remontées de bile. Le blond restait mortifié de se qui s'était passé. Vomir ainsi devant autrui, d'autant plus que Blaise avait réussit à tenir le trajet… Il considérait ceci comme un échec, une démonstration de faiblesse : et ça c'était tout à fait impossible pour un Malfoy, magie ou non.

Sans rechigner, et surtout non mécontents de se mettre au chaud, les deux amis suivirent Hermione à l'intérieur du chalet où un feu ronronnait déjà. Déposant manteau et bagages dans l'entrée, les trois comparses s'ébrouèrent et entrèrent dans se qui semblait être une cuisine – salle à manger tout à fait charmante. Le bois trônait, bien entendu, apportant la chaleur qui lui était propre à la pièce. Chaises, plan de travail et autres mobilier, presque tout y passait hors mit quelques indispensables : un réfrigérateur chromé, le sol de pierre et la table vitrée, sans oublier l'immense âtre en cheminée ouverte.

« Hermione ! » s'écria soudain une voix à la limite de l'euphorie.

Aussitôt ils aperçurent une jeune femme qui descendait les escaliers à grande vitesse pour venir prendre Hermione dans ces bras à grand renfort de cris et larmes de joie. Les garçons se tinrent à l'écart, se qui n'empêcha pas Draco de détailler la nouvelle venue. C'était une jeune femme de petite taille, plus petite que Granger, et également plus trapue. Ces cheveux d'un roux foncé retombaient en boucles légères sur ces épaules, et de ce qu'il avait pu voir, elle possédait de magnifiques yeux verts d'eau par-dessus de jolies pommettes saillante et un sourire aussi grand que le domaine de Poudlard.

« Amanda, je suis si contente de te revoir, s'exclama la brune en mettant fin à leur étreinte.

\- J'espère bien, rit cette dernière. Tu travailles tellement que j'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir revue depuis la sixième !

\- N'exagère pas, j'avais dix ans et toi onze, rit Hermione.

\- Et oui, c'est dire ma petite ! Et bien, tu ne me présentes pas à tes charmants amis ?

\- Oui, hm… Alors voilà Malfoy, enfin, Draco. Draco Malfoy quoi, et Blaise Zabini, que j'ai tout deux connus à Poudlard.

\- Poudlard, oui je vois, c'est la fameuse école de sorciers qui t'as kidnappé à des milliers de kilomètres de nous. Messieurs, enchantée. » fit Amanda en tirant une petite révérence ridicule avant de s'esclaffer et de venir faire la bise aux deux garçons.

Passé l'étonnement d'entendre les mots « Poudlard » et « sorcier » prononcés par une Moldue, vint l'ahurissement de se voir faire la bise à cette même Moldue. S'il y a une chose qu'on pouvait reprocher à Amanda, ce n'était visiblement pas sa timidité. Sociable et drôle, la jeune femme semblait tout à fait prête à mettre ces deux étrangers à leur aise. Hermione fut ravie de cet échange et décida qu'il était temps de monter les valises à l'étage pour s'installer. Draco et Blaise la suivirent de peu pendant qu'Amanda préparait du thé et du chocolat chaud comme elle l'en avait informée d'un cri haut-perché.

* * *

Alors qu'Hermione terminait de défaire ses affaires dans la salle de bain, Draco la rejoignit pour poser ces propres effets aux côté des siens. De nouveaux, ils ressentirent le même malaise étrange que chez la jeune femme. Soudain, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, un flacon de parfum à la main.

« Ton amie est étrange, Granger, commenta-t-il simplement.

\- C'est une fille extraordinaire, et je t'interdis de lui faire ne serais-ce que la moindre remarque désobligeante, gronda aussitôt la jeune femme.

\- Ne t'emballe pas comme ça, reprit le blond en posant le flacon sur le petit rebord sous le miroir. Il jeta un regard à Granger au travers de celui-ci. Je disais juste qu'elle était étrange. Très différente de toi si tu préfère. Mais elle a l'air… Marrante. »

Soulagée, Hermione adressa un sourire évocateur au blond avant de redescendre pour venir aider son amie. Effectivement, Amanda était bien loin de l'image sage et droite que renvoyait notre brunette. Extravertie et de constante bonne humeur, elle était traversée d'une perpétuelle euphorie qui la faisait parfois passer pour une jeune femme hyperactive. La vie ne lui faisait pas souvent de cadeau, et pourtant elle restait souriante et pleine de vie. Hermione soupira. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir cette insouciante innée que traînait son amie.

« Hermione, l'appelait déjà Amanda alors qu'elle apparaissait tout juste dans l'immense pièce à vivre, Pourquoi m'avais-tu caché l'existence de ces deux beautés ?

\- Amanda tu exagères encore une fois, soupira la brune, Malfoy et Zabini sont loin d'être des « beautés », d'autant plus quand on les connaît un peu mieux. »

La rousse secoua la tête de gauche à droite en retournant à sa tâche, c'est-à-dire de préparer six tasses tout en surveillant l'eau et le lait sur le feu. Hermione s'approchait de la cafetière pour la mettre en route alors que son amie reprenait :

« Tu n'es pas objective, ma belle. Et puis pourquoi tu les appelles par leurs noms de famille ? Et pourquoi tu les amènes ici, s'ils sont si odieux ? Questionna-elle. Hermione, depuis quand tu bois du café ?!

\- C'est une longue histoire Am'. Une vielle rancune, qui date de notre première année à Poudlard nous lie tous les trois, mais j'ai une sorte de dette envers Malfoy et… Et il semblerait qu'elle nous ait tous menée ici, fit la brunette en désignant l'endroit des mains. En tous cas, j'ai dans l'espoir que ces deux idiots aient changé, évolué. Le café est pour Malfoy.

\- J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent Granger, grogna ce dernier en descendant les escaliers.

\- Mais merci pour le café » rattrapa Blaise qui le suivait de près.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels mais ne releva pas et éteint la machine maintenant que le café avait finit de couler. Blaise vint naturellement prêter main forte aux deux jeunes femmes, au grand étonnement d'Hermione, alors que Draco se contenta de s'adosser au mur d'en face sans décrocher un mot de plus.

« Est-ce que tu sais quand les garçons arrivent ? demanda Hermione a son amie en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat avant de s'en servir une.

\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder, répondit-elle en regardant sa montre qui affichait 20h30. Ben' m'a dit qu'ils partaient en début d'après midi.

-Parfait »

Après s'être renseignée, Amanda servit une tasse de café à Draco et une tasse de thé à Blaise avant de s'installer autour de la grande table. Le silence s'installa quelque instant, permettant à chacun de laisser libre cours à ses pensées. Blaise en profita pour faire un état plus approfondit des lieux. Sur le grand plan de travail qui prenait tout un pan de mur du chalet avec l'évier et la plaque de cuisson au gaz, il reconnut divers ustensiles moldus dont il ne s'était pourtant jamais servie : une cafetière, un grille pain, un micro-onde et une radio. Mais se qui l'intriguait réellement, s'était l'écran très fin qui était accroché au mur en face de la table. En s'approchant, il put alors constater que bien que d'une taille plutôt généreuse, ledit écran ne tenait que grâce à une sorte de grosse charnière et quelques fils accrochés au mur. Alors que Blaise passait ces doigts sur la surface lisse de cet étrange appareil, il s'illumina soudain et produisit un son étrange.

Hermione, qui était venue discrètement à ces côté, fit semblant de ne pas remarquer son léger sursaut et expliqua d'une voix calme :

« C'est ce qu'on appelle une télévision. Elle sert aux Moldus à faire circuler les informations de manières simples et efficaces mais également à nous distraire avec des films. Se sont des histoires, une peu comme des livres, mais animés. Comme les photos sorcières, avec le son en plus.

\- C'est… Blaise fixa l'écran quelques instant de plus avant de se tourner vers la brune et de lâcher d'une voix sincère, c'est fascinant. »

Hermione lui sourit simplement et lui tendit la télécommande pour qu'il découvre seul les joies de la télé. Etonnement, Blaise avait l'air bien plus intéressé et respectueux du monde moldu que son ami. Le laissant à ses découvertes, la jeune femme retourna discuter avec Amanda, tandis que Draco restait patiemment adosser au mur. Au moins ne se disputaient-ils plus, se dit la jeune femme, et c'était un bon début.

* * *

Finalement, Benjamin et Evan, les deux retardataires tant attendus, n'arrivèrent que tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Hermione et Amanda, affamées, avaient finalement décidé de commencer à préparer à manger sans les attendre.

« Et c'est à cette heure là que vous arrivez ? les gronda Hermione, tous sourcils froncés. Je vous préviens, vous serez de corvée de ménage toute la semaine, ça vous apprendra !

\- Voyons beauté, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, on est là, c'est le principal, répondit Benjamin avec un sourire provocateur tandis qu'il venait déposer un baiser sr la tempe de la brunette. »

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci se contenta de lui renvoyer un léger coup de poing à l'épaule, un franc sourire s'épanouissant doucement sur ses lèvres. Evan vint la serrer dans ces bras à son tour, et s'excusa en bonne et due forme. Il lui expliqua qu'à l'heure où ils étaient partis, la circulation avait été dense et les routes gelées. Benjamin, égal à lui-même, ne laissa pas passer cette occasion.

« Oui, enfin notre célèbre coureur de jupon n'a surtout pas pu s'empêcher de draguer la serveuse sur l'air de repos.

\- Imbécile, répliqua Amanda en accordant une tape derrière la tête de se dernier, ne te confond pas à Evan, il est aussi séducteur et débauché qu'Hermione, voyons.

\- Hum… Tout dépends Am', tu nous parle d'une Hermione sobre et en pleine possession de ces moyens ou de la Hermione complètement ivre que nous avons la chance de voir de temps en temps ? Parce que, si mes souvenirs sont bons, cette dernière n'a rien du petit bout de femme sage et un poil sévère que nous connaissons tous, releva Benjamin sans oublier d'envoyer un clin d'œil à Hermione qui, déjà rouge à la remarque de son amie, devint cramoisie. »

Draco et Blaise, qui était restés en retrait de cette scène de retrouvailles se regardèrent, sceptiques. Entendaient-ils bien ? On pouvait dire que la jeune femme avait des amis pour le moins décalés par rapport à son propre comportement.

« En parlant de débauche, tu ne nous présente pas tes amis Hermione ? demanda innocemment Evan.

\- Oui bien sûr, s'exclama la jeune femme, ravie de cette diversion. Ben', Evan, je vous présente Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Je les ais tous les deux connu à Poudlard, et non, cru bon de rajouter Hermione, ils ne vous feront pas de démonstration de magie. »

Les deux jeunes Moldus saluèrent chaleureusement les deux autres, bien que leurs mines boudeuses trahissaient leur déception. Draco et Blaise, de leur côté, semblaient plutôt étonnés de voir que les amis d'Hermione sachent tous ce qu'il en était de leur monde. Il n'était pas interdit de tenir des proches au courant de sa situation magique pour une Née-Moldue ou un Sang-Mêlée, cela dit, il était plutôt d'usage de ne rien dire : moins les deux mondes se mélangeaient et mieux ils se portaient. Alors qu'Amanda et Hermione retournaient à la cuisine pour finir le repas, Draco et Blaise mirent le couvert tandis qu'Evan allait à l'étage pour déballer ses effets. Benjamin, quant-à lui, préféra venir taquiner la petite brune comme il aimait si bien le faire.

« Et bien, et bien, Hermione, se sont de jolie minois que tu nous ramène… Attention, je pourrais bien être jaloux.

\- Voyons Ben', tu sais bien que tu es le seul élu de mon cœur, répliqua celle-ci tout en partant dans un grand éclat de rire. »

Toutes ces paroles chuchotées à demi-mots intriguèrent bien vite Draco, qui mit un point d'honneur à écouter les échanges d'Hermione et de son ami, aussi discrètement que possible. Lui qui la connaissait sérieuse et imperturbable, découvrait peu à peu qu'elle pouvait se révéler souriante et drôle mais également facilement troublée au contact de ses amis, ce fameux Benjamin en particulier. Il décida de garder ces informations dans un coin de son esprit, après tout, il n'oubliait pas ses plans de vengeance.

* * *

Quand tout le monde fut enfin parfaitement installé et en attendant que le poulet ne finisse de cuire, la joyeuse bande décida qu'il était temps de décapsuler les premières bières. Alors qu'Amanda et Evan revenait avec ces dernières, sans oublier de quoi grignoter, Benjamin avisa les bouteilles bien Moldues qui se profilaient et tourna un regard franchement déçue vers sa comparse.

« Et en plus, tu ne nous ramène même pas tes fameuses bières sorcières, s'exclama-t-il en lançant un coussin à la figure d'Hermione. Parfois, je me demande franchement à quoi tu nous sers, beauté.

\- Tout s'est fait à la dernière minute Benjamin, je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps d'y penser, toutes mes excuses messire, fit cette dernière en attrapant sa bière des mains d'Amanda.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, intervint alors Blaise en attrapant sa baguette, tous peux s'arranger. »

Effectivement, en un tour de poignet, il avait fait apparaître un pack de Bièraubeurre, venue tout droit de sa réserve personnelle. Hermione ne manqua pas de lui renvoyer une œillade noire, d'autant plus quand elle aperçue les quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu, Vodka Tord-boyaux et autres hydromels typiquement venus du monde magique aux côtés des bières sorcières. Ces trois amis, par contre, ne retenaient qu'à grande peine leurs cris qui mêlaient émerveillement, joie, et excitation. Blaise, s'en trouva perdu, lui qui croyait avoir compris que les amis de Granger n'étaient pas vraiment étrangers au monde de la magie ne su tout à coup plus quoi faire de sa baguette. Tandis qu'il était assailli de question de la part des trois Moldus, Draco en profita pour se concentrer sur la réaction d'Hermione.

A son visage, il comprit facilement que si la jeune femme ne cachait pas le monde Magique à ses amis, pour une raison obscure, elle ne leur en dévoilait toutefois que très peu. Une fois encore, il mit un point d'honneur à tout particulièrement retenir ces informations, aussi futiles pouvaient elles être.

Hermione, elle, n'en revenait pas. Elle aurait du prévenir Blaise qu'il fallait éviter de faire de la magie devant ces trois là, puisqu'elle n'en faisait elle-même jamais. Mais le mal était fait, et au fond ce n'était pas si grave. Pour couper court aux questions avides de ces trois amis, elle leur distribua une bière chacun afin qu'ils se concentrent sur autre chose. Ce fut finalement Amanda qui exhaussa sa prière, d'une manière pour le moins incongrue.

« Et si on faisait un jeu ? demanda-t-elle à l'assemblé. C'est vrai quoi, dit elle en se tournant vers Draco et Blaise, vous ne nous connaissaient pas, on ne vous connaît pas, et Hermione est toujours égoïste quand il s'agit de nous en dire un peu plus sur vous, les sorciers. »

Les réactions fusèrent aussitôt : Hermione protesta avec virulence, Benjamin et Evan furent enchantés pas la proposition, à l'instar de Blaise, qui se sentait visiblement à l'aise dans le groupe. Draco, égal à lui-même, resta de marbre et ne répondit que par un léger haussement d'épaule.

« Parfait, s'exclama la rouquine, à quoi joue-t-on ? »

Sans surprise, en tous cas pour Hermione, elle entendit fuser à sa gauche, là où étaient assis Benjamin et Evan, le célèbre « Action ou vérité ». Parfois, la jeune femme s'étonnait de la futilité dont ses amis (et elle-même) faisaient encore preuve. N'étaient-ils pas tous trop grands pour jouer à un jeu aussi enfantin ? Mais, elle devait bien avouer que ce jeu avait le don de délier les langues, parfois même trop. Devant l'absence de réaction des deux sorciers, la jeune femme s'appliqua à leur expliquer les règles du jeu.

« C'est très simple, tour à tour, on nous pose la même question : Action ou vérité ? Si tu réponds action, on t'oblige à faire quelque chose, si tu réponds vérité, tu dois répondre en toute sincérité à une question. Pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes, on a pris l'habitude d'offrir une troisième option : si tu refuses, tu bois un shoot, cul-sec, cela va de soi.

\- Et bien, Granger, je ne pensais pas ça de toi, s'éclaffa doucement Draco qui trouvait décidemment que cette soirée se profilait délicieusement bien. Ça me va.

\- Moi de même, répondit Blaise avec sa gaieté naturelle. »

Ravis, Benjamin et Evan allèrent eux même chercher les verres à shooter, que Blaise s'empressa de remplir de Vodka, version sorcière, bien entendu. Draco affichait un sourire narquois. Du peu qu'il avait entendu, il avait compris qu'Hermione pouvait radicalement changer de comportement avec un peu d'alcool, il décida donc qu'il prendrait plaisir à la faire boire au possible. S'il voulait avoir un moyen de pression, aussi minime soit-il sur la jeune femme, il pouvait bien commencer par là, non ?

« Je peux commencer ? demanda-t-il. »

Alors que les autres acquiesçaient joyeusement, il vrilla son regard à celui de la Gryffondor, et celle-ci comprit alors que ce serait comme au bon vieux temps.

« Et bien, et bien Granger, action ou vérité ? »

* * *

 **Bon. Voilà. Il est fait, et je suis plutôt contente. Je pense, en toute franchise, que la rapidité de publication dépendra de mon inspiration pour le début du prochain chapitre. Je m'y mets demain, et j'espère que ça ira !**

 **Bon, justement, avant de passer à la suite, j'aimerais faire une petite annonce. Je recherche une Bêta, mais attention. Non seulement j'aimerais une correction et un avis en avant première sur le chapitre, se serait également génial si je pouvais trouver quelqu'un qui soit capable de clairement m'engueuler quand je ne me décide pas à écrire. Bref, si vous êtes intéressé, ou que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui serait intéressé, je suis preneuse !**

 **Bon, trêve de blablatage, revenons-en au chapitre. Pour commencer, que pensez vous d'Hermione, Draco et Blaise dans ce chapitre ? Et les trois nouveaux, ils vous plaisent ? Quelle place pensez vous qu'ils vont prendre dans l'histoire ? La vengeance de Draco, vous la sentez comment au juste ?**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, au contraire !**

 **Pleins de kissouilles les loulous, -MG17 :3.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saaaaalut les gars. Je sais bien, les chapitres sont long à arriver, et j'en suis désolée. Mais dans un sens, pas tant que ça, je dois dire que j'ai aussi une vie à côté haha . Enfin, je ne vous fait pas plus patienter, bonne lecture lss ptits loups !**

* * *

 _Toute ma vie est un labyrinthe, je fais toujours des hauts et_ _des bas ! **~Dirty dancing**_

Chapitre 6 :Des hauts et des bas

La question sembla flotter dans l'air, perfide et cruelle. Elle savait. La jeune femme savait pertinemment que Draco allait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, essayer de la faire souffrir. Et elle serait piégée, parce qu'elle était ici et que si elle avait partagé un certain nombre de chose avec les trois Moldus présents, il y avait des limites qu'elle ne voulait pas dépasser. Elle finit par rouler des yeux, et de manière somme toute prévisible annonça :

« Vérité.

\- Parfait, souri l'ancien Serpentard. Dans ce cas j'aimerai que tu me dises pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir cette nuit là Granger ? »

Décidément, le blondinet avait un véritable don pour jeter un froid. Hermione avait vrillé ces pupilles aux siennes sans toutefois parvenir à ouvrir la bouche. Blaise se faisait spectateur impuissant de la scène et Amanda, Benjamin et Evan ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

« Tu le savais Granger, tu me connaissais, et ne me dis pas que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu Granger, la coupa-t-il en la voyant qui allait répliquer. Perdre ma magie, perdre… C'est pire que la mort pour moi, tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su.

\- Malfoy, je t'ai sauvé la vie. Ce n'est pas une misérable querelle comme quand nous étions adolescents, tu comprends ? Il s'agissait de la vie d'un être humain, ok ? Parce qu'avant d'être Draco Malfoy, quand tu arrives à- dans un hôpital, tu es un patient. Et mon boulot c'est de les sauver, pas de les laisser mourir.

\- Tu aurais sauvé Bella, hm ? Tant de belles paroles, tant de beaux sermons et tant d'impartialité dans ton cher travail, mais aurais-tu sauvé quelqu'un comme Bellatrix Black ? demanda le jeune homme alors que ça voix semblait réellement se briser.

\- Malfoy, soupira Hermione en réponse. Tu ne peux pas te comparer à ta tante. Elle était une ennemie. Elle avait sombré dans une telle folie qu'elle n'était plus à proprement parler une femme. »

Le truc avec les jeux comme celui-ci, c'est qu'il y a toujours un moment où ça dérape un peu. Évidemment, on s'attend à ce que ce soit plutôt à la fin, l'alcool aidant et les paris et questions stupides se multipliant. Mais qu'est-on sensé faire quand le jeu vous explose au visage dès la première manche, tel était la question que se posait Amanda. Elle voyait Draco, qui sous son masque froid et rigide ne demandait qu'à tous relâcher pour exploser enfin. Elle voyait Hermione, d'un calme olympien qui s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'il lui balance les pires horreurs imaginables. Elle voyait les autres qui ne savaient plus ou se mettre. Elle se voyait, les bras ballants, pendue aux lèvres de ces deux idiots. Alors elle décida de faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : elle mit les deux pieds dans le plat.

« C'est qui cette Bellatrix, elle à l'air à mourir d'ennui » fit-elle de son ton le plus sérieux. Un ton qui ne lui seyait pas vraiment, si on en croyait les bruits de couloirs.

Draco et Hermione dévissèrent leurs regards l'un de l'autre pour lentement se tourner vers elle, tandis qu'un rire nerveux s'échappait des lèvres de Blaise. Hermione tandis la main vers un shoot de vodka rempli et le descendit d'une traite.

« Crois moi, on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec ma très chère tante » souffla doucement le blond.

La dessus, la brunette attrapa la bouteille de Vodka Tord-boyaux, fit couler le liquide d'un vert translucide dans le petit verre pour finalement le vider aussi rapidement que le premier. Une lueur légère dans les yeux, elle répliqua :

« J'en sais quelque chose »

Draco comprit qu'elle parlait de cette fois là au manoir. Instinctivement, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers l'avant bras de la jeune femme, avant de remonter jusqu'à ces deux prunelles ambré. Sitôt fait, tous deux partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, bientôt rejoins par Blaise puis les trois autres. Un fou rire emporta au loin toute cette tension qui avait rendu l'air si électrique. La scène était totalement surréaliste, et pourtant…

A partir de ce moment, ce fut comme si la glace avait été brisée pour de bon, et le jeu repris le plus naturellement du monde. Une puérilité digne des jumeaux Wesley repris place au sein du groupe et les défis et questions, tous aussi farfelus les uns que les autres, s'enchaînèrent. Bien vite, une musique forte rempli la pièce, les shoots se vidèrent, les rires fusèrent et surtout, surtout, les langues se délièrent…

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois réellement sortie avec Victor Krum, laissa échapper Blaise en lançant un regard de biais à Hermione. Enfin je veux dire vous avez vraiment, vraiment… Sauté le pas quoi ? J'en reviens pas !

\- Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais perdu ta virginité… Avec Bulstrode, répliqua la brune en riant. Puis elle eu une grimace. Eurk, je suis en train d'imaginer -ouh, dégoûtant ! »

A leurs côté, Draco expliquait la situation aux trois moldus qui, ne connaissant pas les personnes susmentionnées, étaient légèrement perdus. Quand il eut fini de raconter à quelle point Bulstrode était un pot de colle répugnant, et à quelle point Krum était célèbre et convoité et Hermione un perfide petit rat de bibliothèque à l'époque, ils éclatèrent tous d'un grand rire. Et Draco se dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant, ni aussi sincèrement rit. Merlin, cela lui faisait un bien fou !

« J'imagine très bien de quoi tu veux parler, lui chuchota Evan sur le ton de la confidence, effaçant les larmes de rires qui coulaient sur ces joues. Hermione était déjà une insupportable je-sais-tout avant de partir dans votre école.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, s'intéressa soudain Blaise, « insupportable je-sais-tout », ce n'était pas précisément le surnom que t'avait donné le professeur Snape, Grangie ?

\- Snape ? Severus Snape, intervint à son tour Amanda, sous la grimace d'Hermione. Comme Draco et Blaise hochait tous les deux la tête, suspicieux, la jolie rousse poursuivie. Mais, ce n'est pas de lui que… »

Bien sûr, Amanda ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'une furie tout de boucle brune et de griffes acérées ne viennent la plaquer au sol en collant sa main à sa bouche pour lui interdire d'en dévoiler davantage. Ce fut une réussite pour Hermione qui s'autorisa un sourire satisfait jusqu'à ce que deux grand bras ne l'attrape par la taille et ne la soulève pour l'emmener vers un Draco au regard carnassier. Ça y était, s'en était finit de sa réputation. Ainsi livrée au blond, qui la fit assoir à côté de lui et la maintint fermement en place –sans efforts apparents, ce qui était réellement frustrant- elle décida de bouder. Purement et simplement.

« Je disais donc, repris Amanda, non sans oublier de jeter un regard noir à son amie, que si mes souvenirs sont bons, Snape était le nom du garçon dont tu n'arrêtais pas de vanter les mérites quand tu revenais pour les vacances. « Oh il est si grand, et si charismatique, imita la jeune femme. Et puis c'est quelqu'un de tellement intelligent. C'est dommage que personne ne le comprenne, non vraiment Am', si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de le consoler, de le prendre dans mes bras et… »

\- Ah non ça suffit, cria soudain la brune. Maintenant tu te tais, Am' ou sinon !

\- Sinon quoi ? pouffa la rousse. Tu va m'assommer avec un de tes livres… Oh aller Hermione, on plaisante !

\- Sinon je te lance un sort, s'exclama Hermione en attrapant sa baguette. Et je promets que tu ne t'en remettras pas de si tôt.

\- Ouh, je tremble de peur, s'esclaffa franchement son amie et la brune ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre dans son fou rire. N'empêche que tu m'avait caché que c'était pour un professeur que tu avait eu le béguin Hermione, c'est déloyal et je suis profondément déçue ! »

Pour toute réponse elle se reçu un coussin en plein visage et tira la langue à celle qui le lui avait puérilement envoyé. Finalement, elle se concentra vers la discution animé qui avait commencé du côté des garçons. Visiblement, Draco et Blaise tentait à nouveau d'éclaircir les choses auprès de leurs deux nouveaux acolytes masculins.

« Non mais vous ne comprenez pas, Snape c'est vraiment… commença Blaise.

\- Dégoûtant, termina le blond à sa place. Je veux dire, c'est mon parrain et j'ai un profond respect pour lui mais physiquement on ne peut pas dire que… Enfin merde Granger, ces cheveux ! »

A nouveaux, tous le monde parti dans un grand éclat de rire. L'ambiance au début électrique était finalement vite devenue légère. Par ailleurs, si certaine question avait suscité diverse débat et amusement, la joyeuse bande ne manqua pas non plus d'idées pour ce qui était des 'action'. Si au début on vit Draco et Blaise avaler shoot après shoot pour éviter le ridicule en se roulant par terre en chantant une comptine débile à tue-tête ou en imitant un éléphant, gestuel et bruitage compris, l'alcool eu l'avantage de les dérider rapidement. Ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes eurent pour gage de danser une salsa endiablée et sensuelle, Blaise finit par céder et accepta de danser comme un poulet sous les yeux rieur de son public, de se laisser dessiner un magnifique doigt d'honneur sur le front par Evan… Le meilleur moment resta quand Draco se fit fessé par Benjamin sans pouvoir rien dire.

Par ailleurs, les sorciers avaient réservé des défis bien à eux aux trois Moldus qui ne cessaient de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Ils finirent tous par déguster des spécialités sorcières, et pas parmi les plus agréable : Amanda eu droit aux dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Evan se frotta aux malice-réglisse et Benjamin se vit offrir une praline longue langue par un Draco Malfoy à l'air innocent.

Il était près de trois heure du matin quand Hermione, qui tombait de fatigue, décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher salua tout le monde et reparti d'un pas tanguant vers l'étage où elle partageait une chambre avec Amanda. La jolie rousse la suivie d'ailleurs et se précipita vers la salle de bain dans la quelle elle s'enferma pour réquisitionner les toilettes, au grand désespoir de la brunette. Pendant qu'Amanda accaparait la salle d'eau, elle décida d'enfiler son vieux pyjama Snoopy. Vieux et usé, mais tellement confortable. Elle entendit les garçons qui se décidait eux aussi à aller se coucher, elle attrapa donc son linge sale qu'elle mit dans le panier prévu et fit face au miroir de la salle de bain, désormais libre. Alors qu'elle se brossait les dents, Draco toqua à la porte, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui hésite à entrer. Elle le regarda, haussa les épaules, et retourna passivement à son brossage de dents. Face à elle, son reflet lui renvoyait un regard fatigué, aux yeux rétrécis par l'alcool. Elle en était la première étonnée, mais elle pouvait finalement dire qu'elle avait passé une très bonne soirée malgré la présence des deux Serpentards. Elle jeta un regard furtif au blond qui se brossait lui aussi les dents à ces côté et ne pu que noter l'étrangeté de la situation, à nouveau.

Quand elle eut finit tout ce qu'elle avait à faire ici, elle lança un vague bonne nuit à Draco, qui lui répondit tout aussi vaguement et partie se mettre au lit pour une nuit qui s'annonçait courte. Effectivement, le pistes n'attendent pas, et pour en profiter un maximum, Hermione avait pour habitude de se lever tôt afin d'y arriver parmi les premières. Il n'était pas question d'attendre dans une file gigantesque pour effectuer sa première remonté ! Elle se coucha donc avec la ferme intention de dormir quand soudain, Amanda entra dans la chambre et se mit également au lit, éteignant au passage les lumières. Alors que les yeux de la brunette commençait à se fermer d'eux même, sa colocataire la réveilla d'une simple question qui eu pourtant l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée :

« Hermione… Je sais que tu ne dors pas tu sais, fit-elle d'une voix elle-même endormie. Tu n'es as obligé de répondre, même si j'avoue que j'aimerais que tu le fasses. Pourquoi Draco a dit que tu aurais du le laisser mourir ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il en arrive à penser ça ? Et pourquoi tu aurais du savoir qu'il souhaiter mourir ? Je ne comprends vraiment rien et je t'assure que l'alcool n'aide pas du tout », ajouta-t-elle dans un rire un peu perdu.

Tétanisée, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de faire semblant de dormir, retenant sa respiration. Finalement, elle entendit le souffle de la rousse ralentir, signe qu'elle avait rejoins le pays des songes. Toutes ces questions la troublaient plus que de raison, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle ne pouvait décidément pas expliquer toute cette histoire à son amie sans lui en dévoiler trop sur la magie, et par conséquent sur la guerre qui avait fait rage voilà quelques années. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partager des images aussi atroces avec ces amis. Sans oublier de lancer un assurdiato autour de son lit, elle referma les yeux et tenta de rejoindre Morphée.

Elle espérait simplement que son amie ne se souviendrait plus de ses questions le lendemain matin, une fois l'alcool et les souvenirs dissipés. Demain été un autre jour.

* * *

L'odeur du café emplissait la cuisine, et un coup d'œil vers le salon confirma à Draco que les déboires de la veille avaient été nettoyés et rangés. L'auteure de ce nettoyage matinale ne pouvait être que la jeune femme qui était sagement attablée avec une tasse de thé et La Gazette du sorcier.

« B'jour » fit-il sans conviction.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas réellement ce qu'on pouvait appeler « du matin » et il avait besoin de café avant d'entamer une réelle conversation. La caféine était sa drogue, davantage encore a ce moment de la journée. Semblant lire dans ces pensées, Hermione lui répondit sans lever les yeux du journal :

« Salut Malfoy, le café viens de passer, il est brulant.

\- Ok. »

Personne ne parla pendant quelque instant. Elle était toujours plongée dans sa lecture, et lui soufflait sur son café qu'il avait pourtant refroidi avec de l'eau.

« Alors comme ça tu es affolée à l'idée que tes moldus en découvre trop sur la magie, mais tu te fais tout de même envoyer la Gazette ici ? questionna-t-il après plusieurs gorgée.

\- Je les ais mis au courant pour la magie parce que se sont vraiment des amis très proches, je les connaissais avant Poudlard et ils m'avaient déjà vu faire des choses disons… Hors norme, expliqua calmement la brunette en daignant enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Si je ne vais pas dans les détails, c'est parce que, déjà j'aurais le ministère sur le dos, et ensuite ils ne sont au courant d'aucune guerre, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils apprennent que j'ai failli me faire tuer par un psychopathe. Maintenant, oui, je me permet de lire la Gazette parce qu'ils sont tous endormis, alors lâche moi Malfoy, vraiment.

\- D'accord, ne t'énerve pas je ne fais que demander, souffla le jeune homme alors que son ami Blaise descendais à son tour avec sa tête la plus endormie. Cela dit je prends note : je ne suis pas matinal, mais tu l'es encore moins. Même si on se lève tout les deux très tôt.

\- Ah ça, je ne vous le fais pas dire ! ronchonna Blaise en s'attablant avec une tasse du précieux café. Et je ne sais pas pour Amanda, mais Draco n'est pas du tout discret quand il se lève » lança le sorcier avec un regard noir vers son ami.

En effet, il n'était que 7h30 et étant donnée l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient couchés, il est vrai qu'on aurait pu penser les voir se lever bien plus tard. Blaise, noyé dans un arabica serré semblait plutôt d'accord avec cela. Hermione quand à elle se levait toujours tôt, non seulement pour avoir un instant à elle, mais également parce qu'elle voulait partir au plus tôt sur les pistes. Malfoy était tout simplement un lève-tôt dans l'âme, incapable de se lever après 8 heures, d'où son tendre amour pour le café sans doute…

Hermione replia son journal et le glissa vers les deux autres d'un geste sec avant de se lever pour mettre sa propre tasse dans l'évier. Elle la nettoya d'un coup de baguette, profitant d'être entre sorciers et s'exclama :

« Je vais réveiller les autres et je me prépare, je pars sur les pistes dans 30 minutes si vous voulez me suivre, on se retrouve à la voiture dès que vous êtes prêt. »

Blaise comatait toujours dans sa tasse mais Draco se redressa. Il s'en voulait un peu d'abandonner son ami seul avec les trois autres moldus, mais il avait plutôt eu l'air de les apprécier la veille et ça ne lui poserait sans doute aucuns soucis. Quant-à lui, il se voyait mal débuter sur des skis devant cette petite assemblé et se retrouver en tête à tête avec Granger lui permettrait peut être de la cuisiner un petit peu plus. IL la suivit donc quand elle monta à l'étage et partit s'habiller dans sa chambre tandis qu'il l'entendait réveiller tout en douceur ces trois amis.

Un gros quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde était réveillé et prenais un bon petit déjeuné sans trop parler. Les petits yeux et les mines fatiguée étaient de rigueurs. Seuls Hermione et Draco semblait bel et bien éveillés. Ils se dirigeaient d'ailleurs tout les deux vers la voiture de la jeune femme, lançant un salut général. Hermione expliqua à Draco qu'ils devaient d'abord aller chercher les forfaits qui leurs permettraient d'accéder aux piste. Même si le blond ne comprit pas tout, il se laissa guider sans trop poser de question. Somme toute, tout se déroula assez vite. Ils furent vite arrivés parce que le chalet avait l'avantage de ne pas être placé loin des pistes, et à une heure aussi matinale, la station ouvrait à peine alors ils n'eurent pas vraiment à attendre dans d'interminable file d'attente comme Hermione avait pu le faire lors de certaines de ces vacances à la neige. Elle inséra la petite carte qui lui permettrai d'accéder aux télésièges et aux tire-fesses dans une poche interne du manteau de Draco en lui disant de ne plus y toucher de la semaine.

Le blondinet ne pu toutefois se retenir de demander à la jeune femme se qu'elle entendait par « télésiège » et « tire-fesse » mais celle-ci ne lui répondit que par un sourire angélique. Un genre de « tu verras par toi-même » un peu inquiétant et tout en non-dit. N'étant tout de même pas un monstre, elle l'aida à enfiler ces skis alors qu'elle-même attachait son pied droit au snow. Elle expliqua rapidement ce qu'il devait savoir sur les bases, comment avancer, se tenir sur les skis, à quoi servait les bâtons, elle usa exactement de la même patience qu'elle aurait pris pour un enfant et elle fut ravi de voir que le blond était concentré sur ces conseils. Ils avancèrent ensuite doucement vers le télésiège elle lui expliqua là encore le concept alors que ceux qui étaient devant eux embarquait, puis ce fut à leur tour et ils se lancèrent.

Bien que Draco ne décocha pas un mot et garda un visage impassible, au fond de lui il restait totalement perdu et, il pouvait bien se l'avouer à lui-même, légèrement apeurée. Il se plaça là où on le lui indiquait puis ne cessa de jeter des regards anxieux vers l'espèce de banc/siège qui glissait doucement vers eux. Finalement il se senti happé par l'engin, ces skis pendant soudain mollement et lourdement au bout de ces jambes. C'était une sensation curieuse.

« Attention Malfoy, je vais descendre la barre, fit la jeune femme à sa gauche.

\- Hum, ok…

\- Maintenant, met tes skis sur les petites barres là, voilà… Ce serait quand même que qu'ils se décrochent avant ta première descente » rit-elle.

Draco lui ne riait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas dans son élément, alors qu'il voyait bien que la brunette était parfaitement à son aise. Et ça le mettait quelques peu en rogne. A charges de revanche, il s'exclama soudain :

« Granger, tu te rend compte que tu me fait faire des trucs complètement fou hein ? Et bien quand on va rentrer, j'exige de pouvoir te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, comme on dit.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'offusqua presque Hermione.

\- Allez Granger, n'ai pas peur, répliqua le jeune homme, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Je promet que je ne te ferait rien faire qui puisse attenter avec ta si précieuse vie. Et puis de toute façon du me dois bien ça. Je suis là, dans ces vêtement moldus, à pratiquer ce sport de moldus, à côtoyer des moldus. Tout cela sans faire de vague, avoue que...

\- Bon Malfoy, on est presque arrivés, coupa la jolie brune, alors tu vas descendre tes skis et les mettre le plus à plats possible sans trop les coller quand tu pourras mettre pieds à terre. Là, tu te lèvera et tu te laisseras glisser, ok ? Surtout n'oublie pas de te lever, sinon tu va repartir en sens inverse.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que ce truc ne s'arrête pas pour qu'on… »

Mais le jeune homme s'était coupé en voyant qu'il devait descendre. Il appliqua comme il pu les conseils de sa pseudo colocataire et pria pour que tout se passe bien. Il arriva en effet à se lever et se laisser glisser sur quelques mètres avant d'essayer de s'arrêter quand il se jugea assez loin du télésiège. Malheureusement, le jeune femme ne lui avait pas vraiment expliqué comment freiner, mais le plat à la sortie du télésiège le fit s'arrêter sans trop de difficultés.

« Bon, on ne va pas pouvoir passer par les pistes vertes, comme aurait du le faire tout débutant, commença à expliquer la jeune femme, parce que je ne pourrais pas du tout avancer en snow, alors je te propose de faire une première descente en bleu et rouge, et on verra ensuite ok ?

\- Granger, j'en aurais compris autant si tu avais parler chinois, bougonna Draco pour seule réponse.

\- Oui, bon. Les pistes sont réparties selon leur niveau de difficulté par un code couleur. Les vertes sont celles pour débutants ou enfants, puis les bleues, les rouges et ensuite les noirs, sont de plus en plus difficiles. Les pistes vertes sont vraiment trop plates pour que je puisse les faire en snow donc…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, maugréa-t-il, explique moi simplement comment freiner sur ces engins. »

Hermione lui expliqua alors que le mieux, serait qu'il prenne tout de suite l'habitude de slalomer, puisque se placer horizontalement par rapport à la pente était la façon à la fois la plus logique et la moins fatigante de freiner ou de s'arrêter. Seulement, continuait-t-elle, il pouvait tout aussi bien utiliser le chasse neige (comme elle le lui montra) si jamais il sentait que la situation dérapait. Pour finir, elle lui dit que si jamais il perdait totalement le contrôle, la meilleure solution restait encore de se laisser tomber pour éviter trop de dégâts. Evidemment tomber en avant ou sur les fesses serait une très mauvaise idée, aussi lui conseilla-t-elle de se laisser tomber sur le côté.

« Ca va Granger, je ne suis pas un incapable, je ne me laisserai certainement pas tomber, jura Draco en bon Malfoy qu'il était. »

La jeune femme haussa simplement les épaules et lui indiqua de la suivre. Elle s'engagea sur une piste bleu relativement douce, ce qui n'était pas à son avantage… Une pente plus raide aurait été idéale pour lancer son snow, mais elle s'efforça, au moins au debut de ne pas rester loin de Draco afin de s'assurer qu'il s'en sorte bien. Le but était tout de même de lui faire aimer ce que les moldus creaient, et pas le contraire.

Le jeune homme quant-à lui, fit de son mieux pour appliquer les conseils que la jeune femme lui avait donné avant de s'engager sur la piste. Finalement, étant relativement sportif et de nature confiante, il prit rapidement ces marques et s'habitua bien vite à la sensation de la neige vrissant sous ces skis. De plus en plus confiant, il commença à prendre de la vitesse, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils arrivèrent presque à la fin du parcours qui les ramenait tous droit sur le télésiège. Ne restait plus qu'une piste rouge à traverser.

« Ça va aller ? demanda la brune à côté de lui.

\- Bien sûr que ça ira, tu vois bien que je me débrouille parfaitement Granger, s'agaça-t-il.

\- Non, je veux dire, est-ce que ça te dérange si je passe devant et que je te laisse descendre tout seul, j'aimerais assez…

\- Lâcher le débutant que je suis pour te faire un peu plaisir, finit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Vas-y, je pense que je me débrouille très bien sans toi. »

A ces mots la jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, après un petit sourire de remerciement, elle s'élança sur la pista et prit rapidement de la vitesse. Resté en haut, Draco prit un temps pour regarder les gestes d'Hermione. C'est alors qu'il remarqua à quel point elle s'était retenue sur toutes les autres pistes. Là, parfaitement libre sur la piste presque déserte, elle bougea avec une agilité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, slalomant avec grâce en conservant une vitesse telle qu'elle arriva en bas en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Quidittch ». Un peu avant la fin de la piste, elle avait emprunté une rampe qui se trouvait sur le côté droit de la piste pour effectué un petit saut en tournoyant. Et bien que ce n'était pas grand-chose, le jeune homme n'y connaissait rien alors il ne pu qu'être soufflé.

Il s'engagea lui-même sur la piste, et bien qu'assez à l'aise, il descendit la pente avec ce qui lui parru la lenteur d'un escargot. Arrivé en bas, il repéra vite Hermione qui, un peu plus loin, avait été rejointe par le reste du groupe. Il arriva à leur hauteur à grand coup de bâtons et ils décidèrent alors de faire une descente tous ensemble avant de se séparer pour que chacun puisse se faire plaisir de son côté.

Une fois de retour sur les pistes (essentiellement rouges cette fois) Draco pu constater qu'ils étaient tous très à l'aise sur la neige, il était donc le « boulet » du groupe, ce qui ne le réjouissait pas du tout. Un Malfoy était toujours le meilleurs, ou du moins jamais le plus mauvais. Tous les autres, hors-mis Hermione et Benjamin, chaussaient également des skis, ce qui lui permis d'observer leur technique et de tenter de reproduire leurs gestes.

Ce fut là sa première erreur. En suivant les traces d'Amanda, il se retrouva submergé par la vitesse. Filant à toute allure sans savoir comment ça avait pu arriver, il se retrouva incapable de maîtriser ses skis. Hermione, qui l'avait vu perdre le contrôle et s'élancer maintenant à sa poursuite, lui crier « Malfoy, laisse toi tomber sur le côté ! » telle une litanie. Mais foi de Malfoy, il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça.

Ce fut sa seconde erreur. Quand ces skis, incontrôlables, le menèrent vers un chemin hors piste parsemé de bosse, il se retrouva à slalomer par on ne sait quel miracle aux travers des sapins, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne se retrouve sur son chemin.

* * *

 **Et bien voilà, c'est ici que ce chapitre ce termine. Je ne vais pas m'épancher cette fois parce que je suis un peu pressée, mais j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous serez là pour lire la suite. Ainsi, je vous laisse et vous dis bonne soirée, -MG17.**


End file.
